Not Eternal Sadness but Forgotten Happiness
by Ivory Byrd
Summary: Story 3: Your really lazy Authoress is back
1. Realization

Not Eternal Sadness but Forgotten Happiness  
Chapter 1  
Realization

Katara sat up in bed, and craned her neck forward till her chin hit her chest. Rubbing the sore spot in the back of her neck. When the pain ceased she lifted her head and slid out of bed for the second time that morning. The dream didn't come back, nor did it plague her thoughts at the moment. Walking past her mirror she unconsciously examined herself.

Her legs were longer, more sculpted and stronger, they had to be. She lifted children at her part time job at the daycare on nights and was a substitute for the elementary school in town. The combination of jobs was exhausting but she enjoyed being around the kids. Her arms and back were strong, her hair long and the color of chocolate. Skin still dark from her normal running schedule with Toph every other day since high school. It gave her some time to think things through, even living alone gave her time to think, but with friends around she could think clearer.

Getting into some running shorts and a tee she walked around her gran's house. It had been a year since she had died and left the house to her and her brother. Sokka had already moved out and was living with Suki with their first child at the time. Sokka said that there were too many breakables and the lease on their house was good for two years, and they didn't have the money to get out of it.

Her cell began to ring. 'Right on time Toph.' she grabbed the phone and opened it. "Hey."

Zuko laid in bed, still after three hours of being off work he still wasn't asleep. Shivering slightly he pulled the blankets closer over his shoulder. His mind wandered slightly, which for him was a bad thing. He fingered the small scars on his arms. From when he was attacked, it was pretty hard to explain why "hate" "suffer" and "I love you" was etched in kanji on his arms. He was amazed about how many girls here in Japan actually weren't upset by those scars. But the one on his face usually kept them from looking directly at him. Touching it faintly his father had tried to get him to go through plastic surgery, but Azula told him it would make him look like the Ken Barbie on one side. He knew he wouldn't but he didn't have much desire to go near sharp objects.

Not that he really was enthusiastic about dating, he still did. But between work and his own problems kept him from settling down.

His cell rang suddenly, startling him into sitting up. Grabbing it he strained his eyes to look at the name. Spending the last five years of reading kanji made looking at English a sort of strain. Opening it he lifted it to his ear.

"Moshi, moshi?" He asked.

"Zuko, its uncle." He heard.

"Oh hi uncle." Zuko smiled and relaxed. "How are you?"

"I am doing well how are you and Naoko faring?" Zuko cringed at the sound of that girl's name.

"Naoko and I broke up last Thursday." Zuko said quietly. "She didn't get along with sis and they got into an argument and Azula called her a Yankee." He heard his uncle laugh.

"She then flipped us off and walked out of dinner, in front of dad." He heard howls of laughter. "It's really amusing you isn't it?" He said dejectedly.

"Sorry, nephew, I can imagine you're a bit hurt." Iroh's tone didn't hold much empathy

"Its just a girl... which I am tired of." Zuko confessed. "How are things with you anyways?"

"Same old song and dance." Iroh stated. "Still living down her on Maple. Did you know that Gran' died a year ago."

Zuko cursed under his breath he knew where this was going. "Uncle… no I didn't know."

"Yeah I hear…" But Iroh was cut off.

"Uncle why have you called really?" Zuko asked a bit harshly and he sat up.

Iroh saw his folly. "You received an announcement in the mail about a five year class party."

Zuko was quiet. "No."

He heard Iroh huff. "I know you don't wanna come back but think about it nephew, you haven't had a break in years, you will run yourself into the ground like you father had when he was your age."

Zuko looked down at his hand. "I will think about it." He promised. "I just feel like I have been banished from that place when I left."

"I understand that, and your old psychiatrist called and asked me how you were doing, I told her that I hadn't talked to you in a while." Bringing up more of his past that he really didn't want to talk about.

"Hey uncle I am gonna get off, I need some sleep." He said.

"Ok, a man needs his rest." they got off the phone and Zuko flung it away from him.

He knew he sounded like a brat just then, but he knew what would happen if he went back, as fate would have it he would run into her and fall right back in love, he was sure that since she had stopped returning his calls and his letters, and the countless cards for Christmas and other 'meaningful' holidays... He was dead to her now.

Katara ran alongside Toph. The two girls padded along the normal path. Looking over at the girl next to her.

Toph and Aang had gotten married right out of High School like her brother and Suki. It was funny how some were fated together. However no children came with these two. They were still very young and enjoyed life.

Suki had found out she was pregnant before Sokka asked her. And as she crossed the stage of graduation he jumped out of his seat and ran up and stopped her halfway and dropped to his knees in front of possibly fifty cameras and proposed to her.

Hakoda about had a heart attack when he realized why Sokka was working so much. Grann cheered happily and half the crowd erupted when Suki gave her confirmation.

Aang didn't put on much of a display when he asked Toph a few months ago. They went out and asked her, during dinner.

Katara often dreamed about being swept off her feet but with these came the small bouts of depression that more often than not consumed her. She had become almost cold in the past five years. She dated, yes and even fooled around, but when it got any farther than just "fooling around" she stopped and almost had an episode. She was an old fashioned girl. No sex before marriage, marry only for love, not money or lust. So that's why at twenty one she was still technically a virgin.

"So Katara you signed up for the party right?" Toph said when they finally took a break and Toph had to find a conversation starter to end the awkward silence.

Katara nodded her head. "Not going.."

"Why is that?" Toph asked taking a swig of her water.

"I will be bored, you and Aang aren't going, and Suki has Sokka. And I don't think I will be able to spend another social function with Jet." She cringed at the thought. They had made truce two years ago, and usually went to social functions together; he was the assistant director's assistant at the school. He got the job only because his grandparents put in a good word for him when he put in his application.

"I can see that, I am surprised you two don't date." Toph asked taking another drink.

"Not in a million years, if I do find someone he won't be from here." Katara finished her water bottle quickly and stood.

"How about one from Japan?" Toph teased and jabbed Katara in the side.

Katara ignored the comment completely and shrank away from the jab.

"Way to ignore me... you did say that he wouldn't be from here.." Toph smiled.

Katara snapped her head to the side and looked at the girl. "You done yet I wanna go home."

"Go on ahead I have to stop by the store." Toph waved her hand and smiled.

Katara stormed home, blood was rushing through her veins. No amount of Caramel Pecan Perfection ice cream would get her anger to simmer.

* * *

Well hello there! Have you missed me? I am going through the chapters and rewriting and editing them so they actually fit my writing personality right now...

Feel free if you want me to do something different in the story... other than that dont feel inclined to reviewing unless you actually see something new in the chapter that makes you wanna comment.

Ja'ne


	2. Decisions

Zuko sat slowly up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulled the blankets closer to him for the missing warmth. Everything was peaceful and quiet. And the faint sound of Chi's New Home was playing in the background... 'Why do I have cartoons on in the other room?' He asked himself.

"Are you up yet?" He heard his door slide open. Azula poked her head into his room, her body moved somewhat to the side and a small dark headed girl poked her head in as well.

He groaned loudly and heard the girl giggle. "What are you doing here Azula?" He slowly made his way out of bed and slid the door shut to get changed. "Why are you here?"

Azula smirked lightly. "We will get to that when you're fully awake.." She turned and headed back to the front room and Kaori jumped on the couch and continued to watch her cartoon.

Zuko finally left, fully dressed and went into the kitchen.

Azula followed him. "Your sleeping in pretty late." Azula said.

Zuko jumped and stared at the clock. 12:45 PM. "Shit!" He ran through the front room and stopped. "Kaori don't repeat that."

"Ok." the little girl was watching her mother and uncle talk and run around.

"Zuko I already called dad and told him you were going to be late." She came up behind her brother.

"Dad is gonna kill me!" He paused, his mind taking in what she had said. "You called him?" Zuko asked.

She smacked him over the head. "Yes I called him, I told him also that you were going on your vacation." She smiled. "For two weeks..."

Zuko was shocked. "I am gonna be so behind Azula what am I going to do for two weeks." He asked.

"Well you have two hours to figure that out." She looked at her watch and tapped it lightly.

"The hell?" He looked over at the little girl who watched them with bright eyes. She was only three years old but she was very intelligent. "Don't repeat that Kaori."

"Ok." She repeated.

"Why do I only have two hours?" He asked eyeing his devious sister.

"Because you have to be at Narita International Airport by three." She smiled even more menacingly than she had before.

"And where am I going?" He asked warily.

"Los Angeles." Azula said deviously.

Zuko looked gravely at his sister. "I am not going to Los Angeles." He said sternly.

"Well that's not what the two hundred thousand yen it took to get you this ticket said." She said.

"Two... hundred thousand... yen??" He asked trying to do the conversion

"From your account." She finished, not wanting to have him think that it was her grace that bought him the ticket.

If Zuko were a chicken, he would have just laid an egg. "You dug into my account to buy a plane ticket to somewhere I don't want to go…"

"Yes I did." Azula sat down on the couch next to her daughter and pulled up his laptop that was sitting on his coffee table. Azula noticed her brother's rising anger and motioned for her daughter to cover her ears.

Zuko waited till the little girl had her ears covered and began to yell at his sister in Japanese.

Azula ignored and pulled up a page on his computer. "Are you done?" She asked. "Because I wanna show you something."

Zuko stopped mid sentence about being dishonest, and looked over her shoulder. "What?" He noticed immediately it was a myspace page. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was Katara.

She clicked one image and it brought up a full screen picture.

His heart all but exploded in his chest. It was a very nice picture of Katara in a dark blue maid of honor dress. His body sunk down and he was laying over the back of his couch engrossed in the picture. He lightly chuckled at the look of indigence on her face.

"That's why you are going." Azula clarified.

Zuko stood and took a deep breath. "She hates me I am sure of it." his tone was pure submission.

"If she hated you, she wouldn't be single still." Azula threw back smiling. "And she is looking for someone who isnt from around the area.."

"How do you know all this?" he asked finally.

Azula smiled.

Suki sat and watched Loony Toons with Hakora while Sokka was helping Nami with her play dough. Suki refused to let the kids watch regular television. So most of the television they watched was old movies and cartoons.

Suki heard her cell go off, reaching over she looked at the number. "Hey Sokka, do we know anyone with the zero… One, one area code?" She looked over at him.

Sokka looked at Nami. "Have you been calling strange countries again?" He asked.

The little girl giggled and shook her head.

Suki answered a bit nervously. "Hello?"

"Hey its me!" she heard.

"Who's me?" Suki asked a bit confused.

"Its Azula Agni… you know scary girl who left five years ago."

Suki jumped up. "Azula, how are you we havent heard from you in ages!"

Sokka grunted, which made his son grunt after him. "Man I love you kids." He squeezed his daughter into a hug.

"Oh I am fine, just living the normal." Azula said as she held Kaori in her lap at a computer desk.

"Same here, so… what brings you to call us."

"Actually I was wondering, I heard there was a 5 year party thing.. happening in two weeks." Azula asked.

"Its just a pre-reuinion thing... nothing crazy, just for our class to get together and all.. Did Zuko get the invite?" Suki asked.

"He just did a few minutes ago, and I am booking him a flight to LA right now." Azula replied.

"Are you sure you should do that because Katara…" Suki trailed.

"Yes, I am… aware. If its anything like Zuko with either changing the subject or completely ignoring you when you mutter the other's name then yes." Azula said nonchalantly.

"So your going to try to get them back together." Suki loved the juicy bit of scheming that she was bound to get in on.

Sokka was about to whine but Suki's hand snapped up and stopped him.

"I am just using his money to get him there, and relying on fate to put them back together… or just hormones." She sighed. "Whichever comes first."

Suki had to laugh. "I see you still have your grim sense of humor Azula, so why call me?"

"I am getting to that." Azula said.

"I just basically asked Suki everything I needed to know." She finally answered.

Zuko got up "So what make you think this is going to work Azula?" He asked.

"If it doesn't then you get the two grand back and I will buy you enough junk food till you feel better about yourself." She smiled.

"You know me too well Azula." Zuko commented pinching his sister's cheek.

"I know you so well I took the liberty to pack your clothes. You might want to get going, because by the time you get dressed... cleanly... and actually find your way out of the city and get to the airport you wont be able to get coffee or lunch.

Zuko scrambled to get all the things he might need.

"So, if our plan doesn't work what are you going to do." She asked as he ran around his house finding things.

"Just pray that it does." He smiled. "Or you owe me two grand."


	3. Drunken Solutions

(Dangles chapter above head) Ok here you go (watches as it's ripped to shreds and hears screams from below and pulls out a copy) now share this nicely…

Sorry for the long time… between moving furniture in trying to get old furniture out…hiding from the ombudsman (she is the lady who all us navy wives call for help when our husbands are away) and her "YAY lets be social" antics… drawing my fingers off and then smashing my pinky between a heavy microwave and my car…its been a hella weekend…

I do not own: Avatar, McDonalds, any of the airports mentioned, McDonalds, the drinks named or the club... or Toyota... phew!

Ok current times in chapter (meaning time of day and such)  
Tokyo: 5 AM (next day)  
LA: 1 PM  
I will put these just in case you get a bit messed up by the times

But here you go… (Drops chapter)

* * *

Chapter 3  
Drunken Solutions

* * *

Katara sat and read one of her child psychology books on the bench swing on her gran's porch. She felt peaceful this way. She watched as the occasional car went by. She had just finished lunch over an hour ago and sitting outside made her feel more refreshed. 

She didn't notice a taxi cab roll down the street and stop in front of Iroh's house.

* * *

Zuko watched out the window as he passed the houses on the block. His heart leapt at his luck seeing Katara reading on a large book sitting on a porch swing. He smiled and wanted to wave but he knew it would be suicide to do that now. 

The taxi stopped in front of his uncle's house. Vivid memories of sneaking out to Katara's, her sneaking in came to mind. The laundry room… Smiling he pulled the two suitcases and briefcase from the trunk of the cab and paid the cabby.

He rushed towards the house to make sure she didn't look and see him. Dropping his bags he knocked on the door.

* * *

Katara watched as Suki's SUV pulled into the driveway behind her Toyota. Shooting the girl a look when she brought in a shopping bag. Ty-Lee crawled out of the passenger seat with another bag. 

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

She noticed Ty-Lee's eyes shift to the side slightly and turned to look but was cut off.

"We're gonna find you a date for the reunion." Suki said happily.

The scowl on Katara's face told them she didn't like the idea.

"Or you can go another year of people asking if you and Jet are married yet." Ty-Lee joked.

"What's in the bags?" Katara asked giving in slightly and getting out of her perched position."

"Clothes for you to choose from." Ty-Lee and Suki grabbed Katara and pulled her inside.

* * *

Zuko was taken aback when his uncle grabbed him and hugged him. The old man had lost some weight and was almost fully white. His father had just begun to go grey.  
After being pulled inside his uncle inspected him. "My boy you have grown." Zuko had changed at his layover in Hawaii, he now just wore a basic tee with two sumo wrestlers and light colored jeans, he hadn't been able to shave since he had to discard his shaving cream before getting on the plane, and they had passed a new liquid restriction. (AN: the suckiest thing too!) 

"Azula tricked me into coming."

"I heard, but I am happy for it." He patted the young man on the shoulder.

Zuko was lead to his old room which luckily was still the same. The posters still hung on the walls, his alarm clock had been long unplugged, and his bed was neatly made. Pulling the bags into the room he sat down on the bed.

(1)His cell phone went off suddenly making him jump up. "Moshi moshi?" He asked since the number came up unavailable.

"Uhh… hello? I don't understand Japanese…." He heard over the receiver.

"Ty-Lee?" He asked then.

"Good I thought Azula gave me the wrong number!" Ty-Lee had gone into the kitchen while Suki and Katara were upstairs; she kept her voice down to make sure Katara didn't hear.

"Why are you calling me?" Zuko asked.

"Azula called me last night and told me to have me and Suki take Katara out tonight, then call you and let you know."

"And?" Zuko asked.

"This is where she says: "hopefully my dolt of a brother could figure out how to introduce himself."." Ty-Lee tried to impersonate the deeper voice of Azula.

"Ok where will you guys be tonight?" He asked then.

"We will be at the Dragonfly (2). They let anyone in." Ty-Lee whispered. "Be there between nine and one!" She clicked the phone closed.

Zuko took a breath and held it for a moment as he thought about tonight. He sure hoped Azula packed him something nice for tonight. He explained what was going on to his uncle and went and took a nap, sitting on a plane for a good ten hours then for another four hours after that was enough to put him to sleep when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Katara winced as Suki pulled her hair through the straight iron. Looking over she watched as Ty-Lee was putting on her makeup, which was pink eye shadow that matched the underneath pink of her hair. Suki had already gotten dressed in a conservative soccer mom green polo shirt and brown knee length skirt. She wasn't out to find any guys but she played designated driver if someone wanted to drink. In which she knew Katara had sworn off after her twenty-first birthday, and Ty-Lee accepted any drinks bought for her. 

"I feel like drinking." Katara said suddenly.

Suki pulled her hair accidentally through the iron. "Whoa, you swore you wouldn't again since your birthday a few months ago."

"I just feel like getting smashed." Katara said with a depressed tone.

Suki shook her head. "That's a sure way to get a date."

"Get a date then get smashed, we will make sure you won't go home with any unfamiliar guys." Ty-Lee said evilly.

Katara ignored it she was too deep in thought to really worry.

Suki was finally done taming Katara's mane and let the girl finish her getting dressed.

Ty-Lee was twirling in Katara's mirror like she had five years ago when trying on the bathing suit. Katara smiled as she pulled the skirt she picked out. It was black mid-thigh length pleated. She pulled on the sleeveless button down top, she almost felt like a school girl, and she didn't know why they had picked this out for her, she had plenty of nice clothes. She pulled out the strapped heels she had gotten from Azula when they had went to the movies, her feet hadn't grown at all since then so they were an easy fit.

She looked dully into the mirror.

The car ride was very long, since the club was on the outskirts of LA and Beverly hills. Katara sat in the back while the two giggling women in front talked about the club.

She held her black clutch to her stomach. They had stopped by McDonalds to grab something to eat so they didn't have to eat in town where it was more expensive and since two of them were drinking the food would help a lot.

Katara was having second thoughts of actually going. She could work her magic and get them to feel guilty and take her home. But then guilt would consume her and she would end up with Jet on the night of the reunion.

* * *

Zuko got into the cab and told the driver where he was headed. The driver looked into his rearview mirror and turned suddenly. 

"Zuko Agni looks at you!" He said loudly.

Zuko's eyes widened. "How do you know me?"

"Hahn?" Zuko paled even more. "Don't you remember? You and I had a fight the day of our graduation?"

Zuko forced a smile. Hahn was certainly… he couldn't find a word. Skuzzy looking, his once chiseled face was covered in stubble shadow, eyes slightly sunken in and he didn't wanna know where that smell was coming from. "Yeah I remember."

The ride was long… and annoying, with Hahn's bantering about how Yue left him for an astrological science degree and commute to Houston Texas, how he is going to school still and so on.

* * *

Katara sat silently on the stool she was on her first screaming mai tai. She was sipping it quietly, Suki was sitting next to her avoiding the crowd, and Ty-Lee was somewhere lost in the swarm of bodies. 

Ty-Lee was lucky she didn't have anything that held her back from enjoying the night. She wasn't married, single and truly a very good looking girl. Katara didn't doubt her looks, hell she had already turned down three advances in the past thirty minutes. Telling one of them she wasn't drunk enough because he was blond, and the other two she gave a cross look after they shared their entry line.

Knowing the night was doomed anyways she gulped down her mai tai.

Suki looked at the girl; she was worried that she would get too trashed if she drank too much. She had a couple advances herself but she held up her left hand showing the rock on her finger. It was enough to make them scatter. She remembered one night a guy hadn't cared so she went to talk about her stretch marks after Nami and how when she was getting it on with her husband she often had to fake it out of sheer boredom. It may have been a lie but it sent that guy away.

Katara began to feel her head swim slightly. She grabbed a small laminated paper and trailed her finger down the page. Looking up she ordered.

The bartender looked at her quizzically and shrugged. "This is your last one though hon." He said over the music and took the paper from her.

"What did you get?" Suki asked.

"I think it's a Zombie."

Suki shook her head not imagining the strength of the drink her friend was going to down.

Katara took it when it was give and downed it. First she felt fine but after a moment she stumbled off the chair and went running.

Suki looked shocked and turned her head to the bartender who was just as shocked.

"She wasn't supposed to drink it that fast." He said.

* * *

Zuko had made it to the club but hadn't located who he was there for, feeling a bit claustrophobic he retreated to the men's room to get some space. He found it amazing there wasn't anyone inside. He leaned against the sink and hung his head; he wouldn't be able to find them in that mass of human bodies. 

The door slammed open and he watched a young woman rush in and into a stall and start to heave. He was surprised that she had mistaken this as the men's room, but by the way she throwing up he guessed she didn't care.

Walking over to check on her his heart leapt into his stomach. It was Katara; he couldn't believe his… luck. Bending over he slowly reached down and pulled her hair back.

Katara felt someone pull her hair back from the toilet, guessing it was either Suki or some nice girl helping out she finished her heaving.

Zuko noticed she was done and walked over and got a wet napkin for her. Not saying anything but smiling like a devil he bent down and touched it to her hand that was resting near her face on the toilet seat.

Katara felt the warm wetness touch her hand and she grabbed it and patted down her face.

"Thanks." She said through the cloth. Feeling hands hoist her up to her feet and she almost stumbled.

"Anytime." he finally spoke.

Katara went rigid; it was a male voice, not to mention a nice sounding one. Keeping her face covered to hid the blushing. "I am so sorry that I ran into the men's room!" She said.

Zuko laughed which he knew would be a dead giveaway.

Katara went rigid again and pulled her hands down from over her face.

Black hair, gold eyes, scarring over the right eye. Black.

Zuko caught Katara as she fainted and hoisted her on his back like he had the night of the movies. Walking out he ignored the looks and ran into Suki.

"Zuko!" She looked him up and down. "Wow you're looking pretty good. What's wrong with Katara?"

"She was throwing her guts up in the men's room."

Ty-Lee shoved through the crowd. "Mission accomplished?" She asked smiling.

Zuko shook his head and they left.

* * *

Ok this chapter was longer since it took me forever to get it in... I did my research for this chapter, that and it helps that i have been through Narita Airport and Honolulu and LA airport before, Stupid LA didnt have wifi internet... oh well not there now so i dont care! The drinks are real, i did my research, though i have never drank before... so i am leaving it up to WIKI to help me understand 

Zuko: You're a total geek

Shush!

(1) I know that cell's from Japan don't work here and vice versa but just pretend…

(2) this is an actual club in the LA area, I did a lot of research for this chapter.

Ok thats it for now

Preview:

Katara is passed out on the way home, how will she react to waking up with her head in Zuko's lap?

You know what to do... review and I will get the next chapter out much sooner I promise!


	4. Woken Disturbances

Hey everyone, I would have had this out last night but I went though a seriously bad fit of depression again but thankfully a cookie by a reviewer is taunting me out of being all moody. So now as I am typing this up I am watching Battle Royale and getting an idea for the next story… Which knowing me may or not be.. But if you haven't watched Battle Royale yet, do so it's a very good Japanese Action movie… ok don't if you don't like blood… 

But I probably wont start anything new till this is done.

Ok here we go!

* * *

Chapter 4  
Woken Disturbances

* * *

Katara could hear talking around her, but it was a light murmur. She was laying down on something soft and warm. She was in Suki's SUV, and something was playing with her hair. 

Suki and Ty-Lee were sitting up front while Zuko, who clearly didn't wanna run into having to share a cab with Hahn again and was going to the same area, sat in back with Katara resting her head on his lap.

"So this is your first actual break in four years?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Yeah, a definite change from being in high school for sure," He said lightly, he ran his fingers over Katara's scalp and down into her hair.

"What was it like going to a university in Japan?" Suki asked.

"It was pretty difficult at first, the teacher will insult you in front everyone if your late, pretty harsh especially when you have evening classes and you're new."

"It makes me happy I am in the states." Suki commented.

"You get used to..." he was cut off.

"Whats wrong?" Ty-Lee turned to see a shocked looking Zuko looking down at Katara who was passed out.

"She just slapped me." Zuko said. "It wasnt hard but her hand came up and before I registered what was going on she hit me."

Ty-Lee and Suki giggled.

The car drive was long and when they got to Katara's house Zuko picked her up again and planted her on the couch, the two other girls came in and sat down, Suki on the recliner and Ty-Lee grabbed a computer chair that was close to the sofa. Zuko sat at Katara's feet on the couch.

The three waited till Katara woke up so they conversed. Ty-Lee and Suki fell asleep in their chairs, Ty-Lee had to roll over and lean her head of the recliner so she rest. Zuko drifted also.

Katara finally opened her eyes and felt her head swim, she wasn't as queasy as she was when she ran to bathroom earlier. Rubbing her temples she looked around and saw Suki and Ty-Lee, but when she stretched her feet hit something and moved it slightly. Snapping her head she saw Zuko lying with his head turned away from her. She slowly got up trying not to wake him. Circling around to look at him, her breath caught slightly, the scar over his face was much better, she had to admit that he had grown very handsome. Pushing the unwanted thoughts from her mind she reached over to him and poked him in the shoulder.

His eyes shot open and his lips formed a smile.

Katara however looked away scorning his smile. "Please go back home." She said sadly.

Zuko got up and stretched. "Nice to see you again too." he whispered.

She walked him out and closed the door behind her, she remained on the porch and he was standing on the sidewalk. "Why did you come back."  
"High School reunion," he said turning to her. "Nothing really else."

"Really, that's the only reason?" She asked bitterly.

"Now don't take it like that." He said coming a bit closer back to the steps.

She took a step back making him halt.

"I was forced here, my sister bought a plane ticked with my money and.." He noticed the hurt look on her face.

Katara turned when he trailed.

"I'm really sorry." he said backing up a bit. "I am usually a good speaker and, I don't often say the wrong thing… but now I cant find any words that would sound right."

"You weren't supposed to come back." She said quietly.

"I don't have really any excuse why I haven't ever come back in the past five years… other than work." He said a bit sadly. He looked down at his hands and with one he drug it through his. "I also wanted… to see if I can make things… bett.." he was cut off when she turned violently facing him.

"You didn't make anything better by coming back." She said quickly. "What was there got lost when you left, it went with you."

Zuko chuckled very lightly, a small smile on his face as he looked down. "I can expect that reaction." he said lightly.

"I am glad you understand then." She said, turning again to go back inside.

"Just one thing though." Zuko said stopping her. "You sure got more beautiful." With that he turned and made his way down the sidewalk and crossed over to his uncles.

Katara was still standing, slightly shocked at his words and the fact that he was staying that close to her. Finally she turned and went into the house and let the screen door slam behind her waking the two sleeping girls.

"You didn't kill him did you?!" Ty-Lee asked frantically.

Katara rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. "No I would be covered in blood but I might have to before this whole reunion thing is over with." She rubbed her temples again.

"What happened?" Suki asked almost fearfully.

"I just asked him why he was here and shot down any attempts of him trying to get me back." Katara said sending a glare to the two girls. "And don't think I would forgive either of you if you tried anything."

Both girls giggled nervously.

Katara's eyes narrowed and she stood, "I am going to bed see you two later." She said as she pushed the two girls out. She let out an angry breath and stormed upstairs.

Zuko had told his uncle about the night and tried to figure out his plan of attack. Knocking at the front door alerted the two and Zuko opened to see Suki and Ty-Lee standing and smiling.  
"She kick you out too?" Zuko said humorously.

"Sure did." Suki said as they walked in.

They all sat at the table while his uncle put a pot of tea on.

"So what are you going to do about Katara?" Ty-Lee asked as she played with her necklace.

"Don't know." Zuko said leaning back into his chair. He truly had no idea, even after the fourteen hours of flying he had no idea what he was going to do.

"I think you should just act like you don't want her as much as she doesn't want you." Suki mentioned. "The old Katara is still in there buried deep, you just gotta coax her out with ice cream and charm."

Zuko snapped to attention. "What was that last part?"

"You gotta coax her out with ice cream and charm." Suki said not understanding why she had to repeat it.

"I think I got an idea." Zuko said smiling.

* * *

Sorry that was super short... any longer though i might have gone into the next chapter... Can anyone guess what the next chapter is gonna be?? Give you a hint... its similar to chapter seven from Not Anger but Misdirected Passion... (Watches as a bunch of readers run off to re-read that chapter) come ON! I know you guys too well... Cookie? (looks around for **Sapphireluva) **Cookie? 

But here you go the next chapter preview!

Zuko goes about his plan to win Katara back slowly and surely. While Katara starts to ready herself for anything.

Review!


	5. Zuko is like Ice Cream to Katara

Wow I woke up yesterday morning and had like an arse-ton of emails from So apparently you liked the last chapter… well hopefully you like this chapter… it will be similar to the chapter 7 from NAMP… Only no sexids just yet…

and seriously i would have updated last night but my internet cut out and i just got it working this morning!

Katara love Zuko - 7 percent

Ok what that above means is how much Katara is growing to like Zuko… which at this point she just sees him as another human… I will update it… and yes it will go down…

But here you go… and if the grammar sucks i am sorry...

* * *

Chapter 5

Your Like Ice Cream

* * *

Katara didn't have too much of a bad headache the next morning. Which didn't surprise her, she had thrown up all she drank and half what she ate just last night. She was starving though. She was fine after eating a bowl of cereal.

Her purse on coffee table began to vibrate and play music. Picking it up, she fished for her phone until she pulled it out by the charm. Opening it she answered.

"Katara could you come in today?" it was her boss at the daycare. "Amanda has a doctor's appointment today and I just need you for a few hours."

Katara knew being around the kids would clear her mind of her present problem. "Sure just let me get dressed and I will be there." She said.

"Oh thank you dear, very kind of you."

Katara got off the phone and got ready to go in. Slipping on a white tee shirt and her normal pair of overalls that she wore to the daycare. They were handy for holding lots of toys that the kids would hand her then run off and then come back a couple hours later and ask for it.

Putting her hair up in a bun like her normal habit, it was a habit hard learned. Her first day she had put it in a braid thinking that would be safe, she realized quickly it was the worst thing she had done. A little boy had grabbed it and pulled her backwards. She didn't get mad but after that she found that wrapping her hair in a bun was the best way to go.

She knew if she ever had kids that she would definitely have to quit working the daycare and try to be a real teacher. She had one more year of school left till she was done. She had taken this past semester off so she could do hands on work and get some more money in her pocket, she was happy that the elementary needed a substitute and happily let her with a government approved training license. She didn't wanna remember how long that took and how much paperwork she had to fill out to get that.

She slid into the driveway of the daycare about half an hour later. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and went inside.

Zuko woke up around noon that day, he was a bit freaked out at first that he back in the past when he woke up, but unfortunately that was easily swept away when he saw his luggage on the ground and remembered everything.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes he got up and went into the front room where Iroh was watching TV and drinking a cup of tea. "Morning nephew, sleep alright?"

"How in the hell did I cope with that bed when I was younger?" Zuko asked stretching his back. He missed his bed back in Japan.

"I don't know I haven't ever slept in that infernal thing." His uncle laughed.

"What are your plans today uncle?" Zuko asked reclining back into the couch.

"Not much I am going to go work in the herb garden." Iroh took another sip. "That's the extent of my day."

Zuko arched his eyebrows. "I am thinking about going to see Dr. Ivory."

"Well there you go my boy." Iroh put down his cup. "Maybe she could give you some advice."

"I might have to pay her for that." Zuko laughed as he got up. "How about we go out to eat tomorrow. My treat." Zuko smile brightly.

"Good idea nephew." Iroh chuckled.

Zuko went and took a shower to wake himself up. He began to think of what tonight would bring. Katara lived alone and would more than likely be home tonight so he would stop by the store sometime today and pick up some ice cream maybe rent a movie…

'Ok Zuko you're getting ahead of yourself.' He thought. He would have to get past the front door first. A thought snuck into his mind. He hoped that he could pull off climbing her roof again. He should be able to right? He was older and stronger. The ice cream would be a peace offering. He remembered what happened last time. Watching that movie, making out, getting a boner.

Looking down he shot himself a look, 'you be good tonight' he thought to it. He sure hoped his plan would work.

Katara wasn't the smiling happy girl today, her boss and Michelle had noticed quickly on as the deep dark cloud of moodiness followed her into the daycare center.

Michelle had been first to ask. Michelle was Hispanic who had the most beautiful dark hair, but it was kept up in a bun like Katara's, and like Katara she wore a pair of overalls over a spit-up stained button-down top with rolled up sleeves. "What's wrong honey?" She had asked.

Katara looked at her, puzzlement in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Katara I am around happy go lucky kids all day, four days a week, I can tell a bad mood when I see one." Michelle put her hands on her hips.

"Ok you know that guy that left me five years ago?" She paused and let Michelle nod her head. "Well he is back. And last night…" Katara pulled her away from some of the kids. "I went out and got a bit tipsy and ran into the men's room and started heaving."

"So…" Michelle said.

"Well he was the only guy in the restroom, and I passed out not from being drunk but seeing him." She glared at the look the other girl was giving. "Next thing I know I am waking up and him and my two friends who went with me are all passed out on my furniture…"

"What's the problem?" Michelle asked. Her boss had come over after finishing setting down plates.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Katara is everything fine?" Karianne was a shorter older woman that was quite a bit heavier than the two girls, she had blond hair that was permanently tied in a bun, she most always wore a pair of rainbow striped overalls, with a long sleeved white top that was stained from who knew what

"Sort of Karianne." Katara whispered. "My ex from five years ago is back in town from Japan."

"And she runs into by throwing her guts up in the men's room." Michelle said humorously.

Katara shot her a look. "I swear I am not drunk ok?" She turned to Karianne who was giving her a look.

"Good," She said. "So are you gonna get back together with him?"

"NO!" Katara said quickly and quite loudly that twenty-two heads turned and looked at them. "Its ok guys."

"And why not?" Michelle asked.

"He is probably only here for the reunion." Katara said sadly. "And then is probably back off to Japan."

"Have you asked him this?" Michelle asked again while Karianne nodded her head.

"No, but I think he wants to get back together, its not like everyone around me isn't trying to help it along either."

"So its you against the world?" Karianne asked.

"Feels like it." Katara said sadly.

"Then why are you fighting it?" Michelle asked. Karianne ran off to stop a forming food fight.

Katara was quiet. "If he does leave then he leaves me again, I don't think I can go through that again."

Michelle put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Then find out his plans if he isn't leaving then maybe you should give it a chance, if he is then let him know why you're going to push him away."

Katara nodded.

Zuko walked into the building, he seriously hated his sister, only packing one nice outfit which was what he wore last night, and the rest of the clothes were things she either bought from the Super Lover's Store or random places that normal twenty-something wore. Slightly baggy jeans and a dark red tee with a silhouetted sakura tree that covered his right sleeve and the right part of shirt.

He got up to the waiting room on the fifteenth floor and felt the old nausea that came when he was up this high, he had made sure prior that her office was still up here at the front desk. Walking down the familiar hall he saw that it had been redone a bit, new carpet, still the same paintings hung on the walls as he walked down. He walked into the waiting room and saw the same old secretary filing her nails, she had grown a bit. Walking up to her he smiled and bowed slightly out of habit.

The secretary looked and cocked her head to the side trying to place him. "Mr. Agni?" She said.

Nodding he smiled brightly. "Same one only taller."

She giggled. "Wow never thought I would see you in this office again." She pressed a button to call back into the office. "Dr. Ivory you have a visitor."

The doors unlocked and he bowed slightly again. "It was nice seeing you again."

The secretary blushed slightly and smiled. She watched him as he walked in, eyes following him until he disappeared into the room. "Man has he grown."

Zuko walked in very aware that he was being checked out by the secretary that was five or six years older than he was.

Dr. Ivory had her chair turned away from the door he entered, but it turned when the said door closed with a click she turned around. Zuko was surprised that the woman hadn't changed. She was wearing her glasses and her hair was up in a bun like normal.

"Zuko Agni?" She asked getting out her chair.

"That's me."

She came up to him and gave him a friendly hug. "Boy where have you been?" She scolded. "Have a seat and let's catch up."

"How have you been?" Zuko asked.

"Good, here is the real question, how have you been?" She asked.

"I am good, my brother in law and I are understudies for my dad, sort of running the company while dad overlooks us."

"Your sister got married?" She looked shocked.

"Yeah, she has a three year old girl too." He said. "She found her Japanese husband she had always wanted."

"Let's get back to you, any wives or girlfriends."

"Not currently, which is the main reason I am here, but in the past five years I have had a few relationships, which have been either ruined by me or them not getting along well with my family." he started. "Well mainly Azula."

"The main reason you're here?" She asked. "You aren't talking about Katara are you?"

"I am, but you probably guessed how that went already."

"Katara actually was coming to me for a while, but she stopped because of financial reasons," the woman poured him a glass of water. "This will help with the nausea." She handed him the glass.

He bowed his head, she still knew him too well.

"Its almost like you two switched personalities around that time, she was depressed and lost." Dr. Ivory poured herself a glass and sat down at her desk.

Zuko listened. "I do want to admit that when I mean good I mean how my father describes his life as good."

"I guessed your overworking yourself to make up from high school?" She received a nod. "And this is your first break?" Another nod.

"Azula got into my account and bought me a plane ticket, so I could go to the reunion, at first I was hesitant and grounded to the spot." He paused for her nod. "Then she showed me a picture of Katara."

"And that's all it took?" Dr. Ivory asked.

"That's all it took." He said blushing slightly.

"I would give you advice but by the mechanics of your mind Zuko, and since your related to that sister of yours I am pretty sure you can cook up a way to her back," she started. "But a warning, she didn't have anything good to say when I asked her if she had talked to you, you might want to listen good and hard to her and accept if she truly doesn't want you back."

Zuko took a deep breath, that wasn't something he wanted to happen.

Katara had finally gotten out of the daycare unscathed. She was home and soaking in the bath, thinking carefully. If he was truly here for just the reunion and then off to Japan she had to withstand him. But what if he was here for longer? She felt a cold tear run down her face. Sitting up she hugged her knees tightly.

Getting out finally she toweled off and got into a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. Sitting down on her bed she threw a movie in to watch. It was pretty dark out now and she might as well wind down, she had gone a day without seeing…

Her thoughts came to a halt when she heard a tapping at her window. She got up slowly out of her bed and walked towards the window. Opening it she stuck her head out the window. Nothing on her right and Zuko on her left…

"ZUKO!" She half yelled. "What in the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Did you know you loose nimbleness after five years of not climbing up your roof?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't push you off this roof?" She said bitterly.

Zuko reached into the bag he had with him and pulled out a pint of ice cream.

She made a grab for it knowing what it was. She could see the label.

Zuko snatched it back. "We need to talk." He said smirking.

Katara drew back her head. "Hurry up inside before people see you." She pulled a tee shirt on while he crawled in.

"Thank you, I was worried that if I tried to climb down I might have killed myself." He leaned back stretching his back.

Katara sat down on her bed and paused the movie. "So can I have the ice cream and then let's get this talking done so you can leave?" She said quietly.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Here is the deal, I give you this, and you tell me how you have been for the past five years and why you act like I killed your brother."

Katara huffed and nodded. "But after that you go."

"Now where is the fun in that?" He asked smiling slightly.

"I just have one question for you and that's it." she said.

"Lets make a bet then, if you can finish that before I finish mine, I will leave when you tell me to, but if I finish first, I get to stay and hang out, and that's all just hang out." He said putting the pint of ice cream in front of her.

Katara made a grab again but he pulled away making her fall off the bed, hands holding her up. Her face very close to his.

"Nothing like the last time I did this." He said quietly.

She reached up and pulled herself back up with some help from him pushing her back on the bed. She was finally given her ice cream after blushing hard.

Zuko had to smile, even though he knew that probably made her madder than anything. He pulled out his pint of Unconditional Chocolate ice cream and looked at her. "Remember if you can eat it all before me then I will leave when you say."

"Ok, prepare to leave soon; I can eat one of these easily."

"The object of the game is to finish before I do, worry about how fast a Tokyo U student can eat." He said opening the top of his ice cream and pulling a pair of plastic spoons from his bag, handing one to her after she got her lid off.

They started to eat. Katara tried not to pay attention to him. He was right, he sure could eat fast, and he did it without looking like a crazy man.

She put her spoon down. "You're going to make yourself sick that way stop." she said.

"Giving up?" he said.

"Yes you can stay for a while." she said looking away. "and hang out."

"So how have you been?"

"Ok." she answered.

"Liar." he called her out.

Katara looked at his serious face.

"From what I hear you're going through a bit of depression."

"So," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone came back after five years." She said silently.

"I know, I am still very sorry it took me this long." Zuko said. "I was becoming a lot like my father and I just really wanted him to treat me like the son."

She was silent, she could hear the upset sound in his voice.

"Stupid bastard took in Hatori quicker." He said pulling out a bottle of coke. He calmed down. "I stopped caring for some reason, when I got back here. I just want to be lazy now." He took a drink.

"How long are you here for?" Katara asked finally laying down on her bed to be more at face view with him. "Just till the reunion?"

"If things go as presumed." He said vaguely.

"Presumed?" She asked.

"Like flight, if something happens here or in Japan that makes me stay longer or leave sooner." when he said the last part he looked at her.

"I can't make you leave LA." She said quietly.

'I don't want to leave anymore' he thought. "If it does push come to shove, I would put your comfort in front of my silly infatuation." he said instead.

"Zuko please understand that its not that I don't want a relationship, because your like this pint of ice cream tied to a string on a stick that every time I get really close to being comfortable and happy its taken away." She realized how stupid that must have sounded.

"Ok…" he made a grab for the ice cream. "I probably shouldn't have given you that then. Too much ice cream."

She held it back. "Take it and your gonna have to deal with a moody girl who wont stop crying."

"Can I take that chance?" He said. "It would be like the old times."

She shook her head and held her ice cream tightly.

"Speaking of which, here you go," He pulled a DVD case out of the bag he brought. "You can watch it alone."

"What is it?" She took it from him and examined it, the DVD case was blank and when she opened it there was a burned dvd on the inside.

"I found it at uncle's looking for a movie." he said, his eyes turned to the floor. "It's from the picnic. Uncle had gotten his camcorder out so it has us all acting crazy during Rocky Horror."

"Lets watch it." She said, immediately regretting her offer.

"You sure?" he asked.

Katara nodded her head.

He put the dvd from her player into its box and the new one in the player. The video automatically started and they watched them all in the front room in the dark moving furniture around.

They laughed at how they sounded on film.

"Was I really that high pitched?" Zuko asked.

"Incredibly." Katara said smiling, but realizing that she was doing it she let it disappear. However through the movie she couldn't help but laugh at their horrible dancing, Azula looked very comfortable with the situation.

Then the second movie came back on, they watched as one by one they fell asleep. Then his uncle had apparently went around and recorded everyone. Sokka practically using Suki as a pillow, Azula curled up in the armchair, Ty-Lee waved to the camera which had apparently freaked his uncle out. Then it came to Zuko and Katara. Katara was sleeping peacefully on the couch while Zuko clutched to her legs slightly and using them as a prop to stay upright.

"What a cute couple." they heard his uncle whisper.

Then the video ended.

Zuko who was sitting with his back against the bed noticed as the screen went black that Katara was sitting up. Looking up he noticed she was crying. Getting up he sat on the bed next to her. "I probably shouldn't have brought that." he said rubbing her back and taking the mostly finished ice cream before it spilt. She had one hand over her face.

"No it's alright. You might have ruined a bit more of your chances." She said sadly. "I'm sorry I am really cruel." she said.

Zuko stayed silent. "Your not cruel, you just don't want to get hurt."

She nodded and began to cry harder.

"Is it alright if I put my arms around you?" He asked.

She didn't know if she should. She didn't know if it would actually make things better. She nodded her head anyways. She felt herself being turned slightly and embraced.

He didn't know what he could say, she wouldn't believe him if he told her that he would stay in LA just for her. Not yet at least. "I wanted so badly to be there when you called. I'm sorry."

She pulled away suddenly. "I'll be fine… can you leave."

He nodded. "Can I go through the front door. I really don't want to risk having a broken neck."

She laughed slightly. "Yeah just make sure that the knob is locked after before you close the door behind you." She said.

"Katara don't move." He said.

She did as instructed.

He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her temple. "Good night."

"You dont have much of a chance with me anymore." she said as he was leaving the room.

"Well any percentage should be looked into right?" He disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Finally done, and since it was late it ended up being 8 freaking pages long... enjoy... and i hope there is still a dry eye in the house... But i hope that better explains Katara... if not the main reason she is acting all bitter is because she doesnt want to get hurt again by him leaving. She is trying to avoid anymore loss and heart break. But its taking all of her will power. 

SO REVIEW!

Preview:

Suki puts a plot into motion that is very Azula inspired. Will it work or will it cause a bigger rift?


	6. Planning Plots

Hey everyone twitch oh do not mind that… actually, I am going to have my muse Loki explain while I go destroy something….

Loki: Yo… Ivory just got her first flame in a couple years. If your wonder what it said I will read it to you:

"um let me think gay gay gay and lame. This is what I hate about Zutaras in almost every single one zuko meets katara and turns into a sobbing come on just try to stay true to the charecters please for once."

Loki: As you can see, it is very badly constructed and they misspelled characters… I would have said….

LOKI GET ON WITH IT!

Loki: yeah… well she took care of this person and I made sure to remind her to block them… I can't say the name but I can cough the title of the story (cough) PrinceofDisaster (cough) sorry I am coming down with a cold and I am allergic to Ivory's anger. However, without further ado chapter 6 of … oh I forgot the title just read… She should be fine by the end of this chapter. Moreover, she says that she is sorry for not updating sooner… you know she isn't her husband is finally home…

Zutara 12 percent

* * *

Chapter 6  
KILL THE FLAMERS … I mean erm…Planning Plots

* * *

"She completely hates me." Zuko said after swallowing his piece of steak.

Iroh chuckled. "My nephew, you have to give the young lady some time." Iroh took a drink of his green tea. "You did leave her for fives years to her own devices."

Zuko picked up his glass and took a drink. "I'm pretty lost right now for what I should do next." Setting down his glass he let his hand fall to the table, "I am usually good with planning and figuring things out."

"Nephew you have never been good a planning things out." Iroh corrected him. "Disaster seems to strike you more than things going more in your favor."

Zuko looked offended, and then laughed. "I have gotten better with thinking of every possible way things can go wrong, In this situation she could either give in, or beat me up till I stop trying."

"Are you sure that's a risk you wanna take?"

"Ultimately." Zuko nodded.

"Then I hope she sees the good side of your persistence and not take it as annoyance." Iroh shook his head.

* * *

Later that day Zuko had been invited to dinner at Suki and Sokka's, which would be the chance he would need to get in good with Sokka again.

"Ok Hakora when he comes in you kick him in the shin." Sokka said when he heard the doorbell ring.

"But dada, momma say no." Hakora whined.  
"Sokka don't be mean." Suki scolded her husband before reaching for the door. "Hi Zuko come in! You didn't have trouble finding it did you?" She asked letting Zuko in.

"No, it was rather easy to find." He lied; he had practically gotten lost looking.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sokka said suddenly.

Zuko looked up and rolled his eyes. "I don't know." He said. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"Nothing happened to me, why does you face look almost normal?" Sokka asked. "Did you get plastic surgery you girl."

"Sokka!" Suki hissed.

"No it's called healing," Zuko said. "You know I could give you a scar so you can lean what it means." He ended.

Sokka got up.

"Boys if you don't get the testosterone out of your system, I will remove it from both of you." Suki warned.

Sokka sat down and Zuko was given a seat.

"So Zuko, how are things going with you and Katara?" She asked then.

"Not going actually." He answered.

"So the ice cream didn't work?"

"It got me in and got me an hour," he started. "Aside from that, and her shooting me down with a cannon of reasons. I haven't gotten any father."

"Sister is being smart." Sokka bit. "Zuko, personally I don't care much about you, but when it comes to my sister, and you hurting her…" he was cut off by Suki.

"And you don't think she hurt him?"

"Suki he is mostly right, and so are you." Zuko said quickly. "I did ask her if she wanted me to stay and she said no so I went."

"Yeah for that I take your side, if Katara wanted you to stay then she should have said it." Sokka put in. "But I remember the fights you two would have over the phone."

Zuko laughed nervously. He had completely forgotten about those. Around three months of being separated him and Katara would get into heavy verbal fights, she would be screaming, and he would just be short with her, he was probably hung up on a good twenty times within those two months. It's as if the bitterness that they shared through most of their school years had come back.

"What did you guys fight about anyways?" Suki asked.

"Stupid things." something caught at the corner of his eye, a tiny brown head was poking around the corner. "You two have kids?"

"Oh! Nami? Hakora?" Suki called out. "You guys come out and meet Zuko."  
Two children came out, one boy and girl, the girl was smaller and slightly blonder than the dark haired boy was. Both dark blue eyes. The little girl had a weird birth marking on right arm, a mixture of light and dark skin. It was explainable, Sokka was incredibly darker skinned than his wife. The boy was dark like his father, and looked almost exactly like him.

"Hakora and Nami." Sokka pointed out the two of them. "Hakora will be three next February. And Nami will be two in January."

Zuko thought for a moment. "When did you guys get married?"

Suki blushed slightly. "Well Sokka proposed at my graduation, and that same day I found out I was pregnant with Hakora. Right after Hakora was born I got pregnant again, and had her in January." She turned to glare at her husband. "Sokka just likes to see me fat."

Nami pulled on Zuko's pant leg and held up her arms to him.

"Nami, come here." Suki said to her daughter.

"Oh don't worry." Zuko reached down and pulled her up on his lap. "I baby-sit every once in a while."

"Who do you baby-sit for?" Suki asked.

"Azula, she has a knack for knowing when I get home."

Sokka almost spit out his pop. "You mean your sister has a kid?"

"Yeah, she married her Japanese sweetheart from her transfer school." Zuko explained. "They have one three year old, Kaori, she takes after her mom, but is a bit more cunning about it."

"How's that?" Sokka asked.

"She will make it to where you end up making a mess trying to take care of her, and when you blame her she starts screaming and crying, living in an apartment in Japan with already thin walls makes it pretty hard to make friends with neighbors."

"Sounds like the offspring of Azula, what's your dad think about having a grandchild?" Sokka asked.

"Well he didn't enjoy the fact that Azula popped out a girl, but he still showers her with gifts that Azula wont let her have but a few at a time, she only lets her watch two hours of television a day." Zuko shook his head. "I don't blame her, there is some crazy stuff on Japanese television."

"Yeah Suki refuses to let them watch sponge bob." Sokka said pointing to his wife.

"It's retarded and doesn't teach anything other than to be mindless." She explained. "I let them watch things like loony toons and old shows that we had when we were younger."

"I don't blame you about the sponge bob thing, it Kaori's favorite, the Japanese version is more messed up." He began to bounce his foot for the little one year old. "What do you think I should do about Katara?"

"I have an idea, just to throw one out." Sokka interrupted. "Do something together that keeps your attention off of each other."

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"Like, help her with something that keeps your attention off each other, she might get more comfortable with you." He explained.

"Do you guys need a babysitter?" Zuko asked getting the idea.

"Oh do we ever!" Suki said quickly. "Its been a while since I have been out with Sokka.

"How about you ask Katara to baby-sit. I leave something on "accident" and when you take your kids to her tell her that I have to get that thing and I stop by and offer my help and Sokka's plan goes into effect and I get closer to Katara."

"First, you jerk promise that you wont hurt my little sister!" Sokka bit suddenly.

Zuko nodded his head. "Not again, I think we both have been through enough."

"Good answer." Suki said. "You should have seen her this morning when she came by, she was yelling up a storm while the kids were outside. It was all based around you."

"Ok so maybe last night went not as planned." He received a glare from Sokka. "We just went into some in-depth talking, and we watched a video from that night we all watched Rocky Horror."

"What movie?" Suki and Sokka asked.

"My uncle recorded us all dancing around and while we were asleep with some cut scenes." Zuko laughed at their shocked faces, apparently he has a video from the actual day, and from graduation."

"Dude try to find them for the reunion, they need some random footage for the memories video." Sokka suggested.

"Yeah you screaming "Holy Heck" should be very entertaining." Zuko chided using appropriate language with the little girl still in his lap playing with a doll.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't kick my chair." Sokka said.

"You cant deny that it wasn't funny though." Zuko laughed.

"Dad was gonna kill me." Sokka said. "But yeah it was effing funny."

"So tomorrow night sound alright?" Suki asked. "With the babysitting?"

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry we should be able to handle this." Zuko pulled off his watch and tossed it to Sokka. "I forgot this, and let her know that I am gonna stop over and get it."

"We take them over to her house so plan on going there." Sokka nodded his head.

Zuko nodded also in understanding.

Dinner was nice, Zuko was happy to get a normal American meal of hamburgers and French fries that wasn't made from soy or vegetable. Meat was expensive in Japan since it was butchered there, it was good but almost too expensive for him to have daily, so he was stuck usually hitting a sushi stand or getting a pot sticker plate. This gets old after having it almost all the time.

Going home shortly after having dinner and conversing a bit more with the couple he learned that Katara had funding for school but wouldn't use it. She had been receiving it from her father.  
Saying good by for the night he went out to his uncle's car that he borrowed. He drove back to his uncle's and thought about what was going to happen the next night. Passing Katara's house he noticed she was outside, waving as he passed along with the "I'm such an ass" smile.

He almost slammed on his breaks when she flipped him off. Decidedly he did and turned around and backed up. Rolling down his window he stuck his head out the window.

Katara's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to confront her about it.

"Now what was that about?" he asked.

She turned her head away and pouted slightly.

He pulled into her driveway. He got out and sat down on her porch steps. "I am guessing that your upset about last night."

She turned her head away from him again.

"I will take that as a no." He said teasingly.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Why did you flip me off." He asked.

"Because you pissed me off."

"You know this is working out nicely." He noticed her questioning look. "You hated me before you fell for me."

"Yeah but this time I am much smarter than to make that mistake again." She said bitterly.

"Ouch." he said.

Katara realized what she had just said. She got up and sat down next to him. "Sorry that was a bit below the belt."

"Yeah for that you get to talk civically with me." He said smiling. "So are you going out with Jet?" He asked.

"NO!" She snapped.

Zuko scooted back a bit.

"Sorry, I am just really tired of people asking me if we are married or engaged." She said looking away. "We made a deal a couple years ago that I would go with him to functions, since he is the director of education's assistant he has parties and social functions he goes to, and to make good appearances he asked me if I would go with him. At the time I was having trouble paying for school and I made a deal with him that if he got me a form saying I could sub one or two days a week and get paid for it that I would go with him. But only as a date."

Zuko nodded. "That's not a bad idea really."

"Yeah its totally worth beating that bastard off with a stick every time." her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"If you had a choice between me and him, who would you choose to go with to the reunion." Zuko asked smiling.

"You're not allowed to ask that." She said seriously.

"Hypothetically." He said.

She looked away shortly to think. "I would rather go with you." she said.

Zuko got a smug look on his face.

"Because your pussy whipped and you wouldn't try anything on me." She tore the smile from his face.

Now he smiled deviously, then grabbing her by her shoulders, pushing her to the floor of the porch and straddling her. "Are you sure about that?" He asked

Katara was red from blushing, or it was her anger that caused the blood to go to her face.

Zuko bent down and inched his way to her face. The way they were she couldn't pull away if he kissed her.

"Stop." She said clearly and loudly.

Looking at her he noticed the hurt and anger in her eyes. Pulling away he got up smiling still.

"If you ever do that again I will put a restraining order on you." She threatened.

"Katara, why are you so afraid of me?" He asked.

"I'm not." She said as she stood. "I am just refusing you."

Zuko turned around, grabbed her, and pulled her into a hug. "You know your not alone." He whispered in her ear. "Pain happens to everyone," he said.

Katara almost started to cry, the first time he had hugged her he had said that after she mentioned about her mother to him. Pushing him slightly. "I know that." She snapped.

"Did you know I feel pain too?" He asked.

She turned her head.

"Did you know that I failed my entrance exam the first year because I was depressed." He said laughing slightly. "First I was late because I didn't wanna get out of bed, then I had botched the whole test because I was having issues."

"You failed because you were depressed?" She asked.

"Incredibly, the instructor got onto me a few times for laying my head down while taking the test." he said smiling at her. "It was right after we stopped talking. During the fall entrance exams."

"Why were you…" She was cut off.

"Because I was arguing with my girlfriend for almost three hours the night before, and never went to sleep." he said looking at her.

"I'm so sorry." She said sitting down on the steps.

"Its ok I mean I finally got in, and graduated." He laughed.

"I am really horrible person aren't I?" She asked.

"No, did you know I actually kind of wish you would punch me again for pissing you off. Cause that seems to get you to fall for me."

"I am not going to punch you." she said.

"You know I was waiting a good few years for you to actually punch me." He confessed and blushed.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you remember when you were in sixth grade and I was in eighth?" He asked.

"Yeah you made my life a living nightmare." She began to list off random happenings that he had did to cause her have the worst year ever.

"That was because I had a slight crush on you." He interrupted. "Now don't think of me as crazy or anything but it was small and normally boys pick on their crushes, especially at that age." He explained.

"That was the year I went out with Jet." She said.

"Yeah, and you wonder why I made it even harder on you?" He asked. After I left middle school and went to high school I still managed to pick on you remember?"

"Yeah I remember you were a sophomore and you shoved me into the boy's room when our class was taking a tour of the high school and I got in trouble and was sent back to the middle school where I got detention for the last week of school."

"I pride myself on that day." He noticed her cross look. "Didn't I help you get out of your locker when you were a freshman, because a couple of seniors decided to pick you as bait.

"That is the only instance that you were ever nice to me, but don't forget dear Zuko, you locked my lock upside down and duck taped it." She mentioned.

"Man I sure miss high school." He said.

"You better get home before I do punch you again." she got up from the steps and went to turn. She felt a hand grab her wrist as she was pulled off the steps.

Zuko was able to catch her and hold her for a moment. He smiled and chuckled at her blushing face.

Katara struggled slightly. "Can you let go." She asked quietly.

He turned his head up and thought for a moment. "Ok," He said smiling loosening his hold on her, feeling her pull away he pulled her again, but this time when she was close enough he quickly kissed her lips and pulled away.

Katara was stuck in the moment until she heard a car engine start and pull out of her driveway. She paled when she realized he had gotten away.

"I guess this is another night of crappy sleep…" She whispered as she pulled her hand to touch her lips. Heart fluttering slightly at the small quick moment

* * *

This chapter took me forever to get started, I changed the beginning of it multiple times just to figure out what I was gonna do... OH MY GOSH HE HAD A CRUSH ON HER! lol yeah that was a newer addition to the plot, Zuko is pulling out the big guns now to get her back. No dont worry she wont be seeing him in court to get a restraining order. Sorry this took forever to get out to you, its been a bit hectic with my husband finally being home after 5 weeks of being gone...

Loki: thank god...

Yeah you shut up...

Ok now for the PREVIEW!

Katara gets to babysit, now why is that stupid jerk over there, might as well make him useful.

ZUTARA AT 20 percent!


	7. Sleep

Yay its up before hell froze over...

This chapter is gonna be a bit on the wordy side... not much dialog in the beginning.. oh well... i keep getting distracted... but i finally got it done

* * *

Chapter 7 

Sleep

* * *

Chapter 7 

Katara hadn't gotten any sleep at all that night. And no she wasn't exaggerating, from the time she went up to her room to right now, just after noon. She tried desperately through the night to stop thinking about Zuko. She knew that she would have to beat him to a bloody pulp before he got much father under her skin. Shivering at the thought of him literally crawling under her skin she pushed the thought away. No illicit thoughts needed to be in her mind.

Eating another chip from her lunch she struggled to keep her head up above her shoulders. She refused to sleep during the day. Since if she started that, and stayed up at night her sleep routine would change and that would cause her worse problems than what she had to deal with now. But at the moment she was over thirty hours of having her eyes open.

Getting up she picked her plate up and took it to the sink and shoveled the little bit of chicken salad and chips she had left uneaten into the garbage disposal. The running water was soothing her mind and it made it even harder to keep her eyes open. Splashing water on her face then running her fingers through her hair she went into the front room and turned on the television. Sitting down her head hit the soft plushy back and she was out like a light.

When she woke up it was only because her cell phone that was lying on her table was ringing. Sitting up quickly she looked around for it. Finally locating it she opened the front and answered.

"Jeeze Katara I have been calling for like half an hour!" It was her sister in law's voice that woke her a bit more.

"Yes Suki?" Katara asked drowsily.

"Can you baby-sit tonight?

"Suki I don't know I haven't gotten much sleep." Katara moaned.

"Katara, please, Sokka and I haven't been out in a long time." Suki said sweetly.

"Fine, but if the house burns down because I fell asleep I am blaming you." Katara gave in.

"Don't worry I think arson is out of their system." Suki joked. "Oh by the way, Zuko was over yesterday and he dropped his watch, can I bring it over, I told him that I was gonna have you baby-sit today and he could run over and grab it from you if that's alright."

Katara wanted to growl, "You know your sending him into a lion's den after last night."

"Last night?" Suki asked.

"He stopped by," Katara left out the part where she flipped him off. "And we were talking and well… he kissed me." A smile began to tug at her mouth.

"He… did?" Suki stuttered. "Really?"

Katara could hear laughing over the phone "Yeah he had the fucking nerve to kiss me!" Katara was now getting angry.

"Honey!" Suki said quickly. "Don't freak out ok. I am just kind of surprised."

"Sorry, I just…" Katara paused. "Its making everything confusing and frustrating."

"I could imagine but you gotta remember, you liked that kind of thing once." Suki reminded her. "Having him kiss you."

"I just have to say he hasn't changed in that aspect." Katara sighed.

"Katara I think your falling right back for him." Suki teased. "Maybe just maybe you should play him a bit…"

"What?" Katara asked, a bit nervous about what Suki was insisting.

"If you think you're really beginning to fall for him again, make him work for it." She started. "Keep acting like you do and don't let him know."

"Suki, when did I confirm that I was falling back in love with him?" Katara asked plainly.

"Remember Katara its not love…" she paused. "Its misguided hate."

Katara rolled her eyes and hung up. Within a few minutes she received a text telling her that the kids would be over around seven.

Turning her head to the clock that was placed on the television, she noticed that it was already four. She had slept over three hours. At least it was better than no sleep at all.

Getting up finally she decided a shower was probably best, it was usually pretty warm in the house since she had turned the air conditioning off. So she was sweaty and probably smelt bad. Once in the shower she sat down in the bottom and let the lukewarm water fall over her body.

Leaning over she laid her head against the tile wall. This was not as comfortable as her bed or couch, but it was comfortable enough to cause her tired body and mind to fall asleep again.

Fortunately for her she didn't drown by the time she finally woke up, cold water and her slipping to her back startled her into waking. Standing up and cleaning up she tried her hardest to not fall asleep again. Getting out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room. Crawling on the bed she pulled the covers over her as she tossed her towel onto the floor. Reaching over she set her alarm clock for six thirty.

Zuko was lounging around his uncle's house. He could be doing anything right at that moment, but instead he turned on his old game cube and started playing an old game, he was amazed that the thing was still working after as long as he had it. He had to leave it at his uncle's not having enough room for it.

He had gotten a call from Suki earlier confirming about their plan. He was going to stop by around eight thirty and get his watch, mention taking care of his niece multiple times for Azula, and see if she would ask him for help. Sokka had explained at dinner the night before that their kids usually run Katara into the ground if she didn't have help, so she would be eager to ask for help.

Zuko wasn't entirely sure, since the stunt he pulled last night was a bit unnerving for her. He felt his pride and honor being threatened by her comment of being "pussy whipped" by her especially. So instead of just laughing it of like he should have done he acted upon buried feelings and hormones and fought back. It wasn't even planned for him to kiss her. But he didn't regret it, she was sweet as honey still, and it made him more determined to have all of her. But now wasn't the time.

"One step forward two steps back." His uncle had told him last night when he was let in on what was going on.

He had to admit the old man was right, Katara was getting comfortable and even enamored by his revealing of his secret crush on her in middle school and high school. But then he had to pull something like kissing her.

It was two small steps back though. Because she didn't push him or smack him when he did it. Actually she was too shocked to do anything.

Looking up at the grandfather clock to his right he sighed. It was only five thirty.

Katara shot up in bed multiple times from dreams, one of which she could have sworn Zuko was lying next to her and she was naked. He was fully clothed and they were talking, neither of them seemed to mind that she was in the buff. Probably since she was sleeping that way.

Pushing that dream out of her head she laid back down, she had one more hour to sleep before her alarm went off. Closing her eyes she drifted back into dreamland.

She didn't wake again until her alarm went off. Getting out of bed quickly before she could fall back asleep she went to her drawers and pulled out underwear and a sports bra. She slipped them on and then grabbed her overalls out of the basket of clean laundry, pulling them on she kept them at her hips as she looked for a top to wear, knowing better than to wear white with Sokka's spawn she grabbed a grey tee and pulled it over her head. Pulling the rest of the overalls over her shoulders she slipped on her pair of blue crocs. Grabbing a hair tie she headed downstairs as she pulled her hair into a bun.

She got to the kitchen and pulled out a box of bagel bites and turned on the oven, she was pretty hungry and knowing she wouldn't get a break later to actually eat she hurried and got them on a pan and stuck them in before the oven was done preheating. She then pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese for the kids, she prepared it while waiting for her food to get done.

By the time her food was done the macaroni was just about done boiling. Pulling out the milk and butter she laid the plate of butter on the oven to soften. Pulling the bagel bites from the oven she slid them off onto a plate. Then putting the baking sheet into the oven so she could clean it later, reaching up she grabbed a strainer from the cabinet and strained the macaroni.

She finished the rest of the macaroni and ate the bagel bites at the same time, cutting up some hot dogs after removing them from the microwave she stirred them into the mac and cheese. Hakora could eat more than half of what she made, and she would have to help Nami with hers, avoiding the hot dogs. Hakora would take care of those just as easily.

Right as she covered the mac and cheese with saran wrap the door bell rang.

"Perfect."

Suki was dressed in a nice summer dress as she held a still napping Nami in her arms. Hakora was running around the yard.

Katara took the girl and laid her on the couch. And helped Suki call in the boy. Upon hearing macaroni and cheese he bolted inside between the two women.

"Nami should be up in a little bit, she is gonna cry a bit, she has been a bit fussy all day. Just turn on some loony toons if want some rest." Suki explained. "You look a bit worn."

"I have been trying to catch up on sleep is all." Katara said.

"Zuko should be over soon to pick up his watch." She pulled a large black watch out of her purse. "Try what I told you earlier."

"Suki I think I will pull it off just fine." Katara started. "Since there is no way I am falling for him."

Suki put a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Keep telling yourself that." With that she turned and left.

Once the door closed Katara cringed when she heard screaming behind her. Hakora was poking his sister and telling her that they had macaroni and cheese. This in turn caused the baby girl to start hitting and screaming. She was incredibly fussy.

Turning around Katara picked Nami up and scooted Hakora back into the kitchen table to wait for a plate of the cooling macaroni. After putting Nami in the old high chair that she used to use as a baby, she spooned a small plate full for Hakora and then taking a paper plate she put a little on it for Nami.

Setting the regular plate in front of Hakora with a small plastic fork then setting the paper plate in front of Nami for her to either play in or smash some of it in her mouth.

"Hot." Hakora whined.

Katara smiled and took the plate and blew on it, it wasn't as hot as it was when they had gotten there but having him see her blow on it was good enough for him to trust to eat it.

Nami smashed some of the macaroni into the high chair. Katara didn't mind, just as long as none of it… her thoughts were cut off when she heard a splat on the floor, bending over she looked to the floor to see a bit of macaroni and cheese had been thrown to the floor. Taking a deep breath she looked at Nami who was making a mess of herself by rubbing the cheese on her face and laughing. Katara chose to ignore the mess. Knowing that if she waited till the left it would be easier to clean up later.

The havoc had just started. Nami had finally realized mommy wasn't anywhere in the house, she checked every room downstairs. Being blocked off from the stairs restricted her from climbing them, in her mind nothing existed up there anyways. Hakora was whining about missing his favorite ball. And was continually asking aunt Katara if they could go get it.

"No Hakora, you have a few toys here." she pointed to the box of random toys that had been left over the year.

In response he threw a fit and slapped her calf and stalked over to the tub and started to throw out all the toys.

Taking a deep breath she got up off the couch from watching the two of them and picked Hakora up and set him down on the couch "You have time out for hitting." she said sternly. "Ten minutes."

He threw an even worse fit. This was worse than him hitting her lightly. He cried and screamed.

Another deep breath was taken to calm her nerves.

The doorbell rang. Pulling the watch out of her pocket she looked out the peep hole to see just the person who owned it. Before opening the door she made sure Nami wasn't near to try and escape.

Zuko stood smiling.

Katara glared. "Don't think for one minute…" she passed out.

Zuko grabbed her before she hit the ground. Picking her up and closing the door behind him, he smiled at the shocked looking Hakora and the curious Nami. They both smiled at him after recognition set in. Zuko put Katara on the couch and shook her slightly.

She snapped awake and looked around, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry you were only out for a second." he said calmly. "You passed out mid-sentence."

Katara lifted a hand to her head. "This is your fault, I didn't sleep at all last night."

"At all?" He asked, feeling a bit guilty now.

"Yeah as in I was awake for almost thirty straight hours." She said.

"Ok that's not my fault, I didn't tell you to not sleep." He put his hands on his waist.

"Yeah but your wonderful hormones are causing it to be hard for me to get sleep at night." she bit.

"Listen, do you need help taking care of them?" He asked. "I have taken care of Azula's spawn before so this shouldn't be too much harder."

"Azula has a kid?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, she does, she has like the sixth sense of knowing exactly when I just get home so she can drop Kaori off on me." He smiled when he saw Katara laugh at his comment.

"Ok thank you for wanting to help, I am a few breaths away from going postal." She looked over at Hakora. "That means you little man."

Hakora just smiled.

Zuko laughed and picked up Nami. "This one likes me."

Katara laughed, getting up she stopped when she heard something step next to her. Turning to look at the three year old. "You little man are still in time out." She said sternly.

First a protruding lip, then the eyes glazed over. His face turned bright red and he began to cry again.

"What did he do?" Zuko asked.

"He was hitting."

"Apples don't fall far from the tree do they." He poked at her two counts of assault on him.

"Yes but he needs to learn not to hit girls." Katara said.

Zuko smiled and sat down on the recliner and sat Nami down on his lap. "Want me to put in a movie?" He asked.

Katara stood up, "I will." she put in a movie. This after fifteen minutes was forgotten. Nami had been playing with some block and was throwing them. Hakora was running around the house with his batman cape flowing behind him.

"Don't you think we should pick that up?" Zuko asked when he watched as Hakora knocked over a stack of DVDs.

"Unless you wanna clean up the same mess here in fifteen minutes, go right ahead." She said non chalant. "I have a system, if it's breakable or could cause them harm, I will clean it up… other than that I just wait till they leave." She explained.

"Interesting." He nodded his head in approval. He was sitting down on the floor watching Nami who was showing him a block after block asking him where she would put it by placing it in his hand. He in turn gave it back to her and she stacked it on top of the one on the floor.

Katara watched this display and smiled. The feeling was replaced with a bit of guilt and regret.

"Do you think…" she heard him say quietly. "That if things were different…" he was cut off by a crash.

Both jumped up and looked into the kitchen. Hakora was standing and crying over a broken plate.

"Does this classify as clean up?" Zuko asked, he looked over at the young woman next to him, she had her hands over her face. "Are you ok?"

Katara didn't remove her hands as she nodded her head.

Zuko walked over to Hakora who was still crying and asked him if he was ok. Getting the desired response he sent the little boy to sit next to his sister for a few minutes while he cleaned up the mess.

Katara still stood with her hands over her face. She was crying hard, between stress, Zuko being around, babysitting and lack of sleep, she had every right to cry. She listened as Zuko cleaned up the broken glass mess.

Zuko dropped the broken glass into the trash and replaced the broom in the spot he found it in. He has dealt with this before, Kaori caused him to have to replace a whole set of glassware before, so it didn't bother him having to clean up. Looking over to Katara who had sat down who had her head down on the table crying.

Sitting down he smiled assuring the two children. "She is just a bit tired and fussy." He said quietly. Putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing her back. "What's wrong Katara?" He asked.

She didn't say anything.

He rubbed her back and let it go for later.

The night was a bit more calm, Katara had stopped crying and was quiet. They all watched a movie, Katara sat on the couch, and the kids on the pallet on the floor were asleep. Zuko had fallen asleep in the recliner.

A good hour later the door bell rang. Suki was finally back, helping her take the kids to their van Suki walked Katara back inside. Looking over she saw Zuko passed out on the recliner. "You gonna kick him out?" Suki asked.

Katara thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No he helped me out tonight, I'll let him leave when he gets up in the morning."

* * *

stopping it there since i am dead tired... and have other things running through my brain... 

Preview:

Katara still cant sleep, Zuko wakes up to see her eating ice cream alone and they decide to talk... do things move closer or farther apart

Review to find out!

Zutara at 27 percent


	8. Wake Up

Hey Everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your Fourth of July, as have I, even if instead of watching fireworks (we couldn't buy them since its illegal on island) my husband and I enjoyed watching a movie… I do wanna apologize tho since I didn't update this one as quickly, I was a bit surprised at amount of reviews for the chapter, but I really don't mind, I just wanna get this story done in the best way possible

So without any more dabbling here we go

Chapter 8  
Wake up

Katara didn't go straight to bed when Suki had left; instead she entered the kitchen and pulled out a vanilla pudding from the fridge. Pulling a spoon from the drainer she sat down at the table and ate. Why did she act that way, especially around him? Feelings were incredibly confusing around him; she hadn't said anything to him after explaining her habit of waiting to clean. Katara wasn't even tired at the moment, she was feeling a bit more awake now, which was amazing since the only sleep she had gotten in the last two days was not even half the normal for her.

Hearing footsteps she turned her head in alert to see Zuko stumble in. "I am gonna head out, you probably need some rest."

"I'm not tired." She said quickly.

Chuckling slightly he pulled a chair out and sat down next to her. "Everything seems a bit like déjà vu."

Katara had to admit, she remembered eating pie with him over five years ago, just after she had gotten done eating some with Azula.

"So aside from not being tired, what happened earlier?" He brought up again.

"I'm sorry," Katara smiled softly, "I was thinking the same thing when you asked me that."

Zuko was slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Katara hoped he would have caught on quickly. "That, if things we…" she trailed.

"Oh!" He felt a bit embarrassed now, "But maybe, this was supposed to happen,"

That could be taken two different ways, her way: them not being meant for each other. Or his: them to realize that they had to be together. She looked at her empty pudding cup. Spoon lay next to it.

"You look like your going to pass out right there." she heard him say.

Katara's head shot up and she stared at him. She couldn't deny that he hadn't changed; he looked more and more like his father, but in a much younger body. Hair short in the back, just a bit longer in the front was the only thing different; he no longer had his face to cover like in school, though still messy. His right eye was open a bit more, and at first glance nothing was really wrong with him. Not that she ever thought there was.

"You need to get to bed; you're just staring at me." Zuko said a bit concerned, getting out of his seat he helped her up out of the chair.

Katara didn't know how tired her body was until she tried to get up. She made it into a full stand before her legs turned to jello under her. So it wasn't a good idea to go running that morning. "Sorry." She whispered when he had caught her under her arms.

"It's not a problem, you need some help?" He asked, watching her reaction.

"Sure." She didn't know what she was saying. But when he picked her up bridal style and she felt his warm arms and chest. She was certainly much more comfortable and drifting off seemed to be much more apt to falling asleep now, even if she hadn't even left his arms.

Zuko chuckled again at her as she laid her head on his shoulder and began to drift off. Taking her upstairs he avoided anything that might be knocked over or hurt her.

She had one hand around his neck, the other curled up to her body, her head nuzzled between his collar bone and shoulder. He smelt so nice, like ginger, warm, spicy ginger. No doubt from his uncle's vast tea collection.

Pushing through her door after struggling with the door handle, he turned sideways to bring her in without hitting her head or feet on the door frame.

Katara felt the soft cushion of her bed, and the warmth disappeared, causing her to wake up. Question on her face.

Zuko sat down on the bed. "You need some sleep." After seeing her nod he stood.

"Zuko, why are you trying so hard?" Katara asked.

Zuko stopped and sat back down. "Because I know you were really happy then." He started. "And compared to now, it seems like a better idea."

Katara pushed herself up in bed. "Comparable to then I am much smarter." She responded.

"'Intelligence is only good until you need common sense.' one of my teachers had said." He quoted verbatim. "Then he hit me over the head with his pointer for writing what he said."

Katara laughed quietly.

Zuko pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. "You think too outside the box you know that?" He asked.

"People tell me that sometimes," She said drowsily.

"You know it's them telling you that you work to hard on a simple thing?" He smiled.

"I would say the same about you, but your working too simply on a hard thing." She said.

"That's very contradicting to what you said earlier." He queried.

"I mean your working too hard on a…" she lifted her hand up to her head. "I just lost my train of thought."

"It happens when you don't have much sleep." He chuckled.

"Then why are you still up here?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know." He smiled. He really didn't know why he was still up there. "I guess I like being near you like usual."

"Zuko if your plan works…" Katara started. "I mean if you do happen to win me back…"

"Then I will make sure nothing hurts you again, not even me." He assured her.

"You know I wont fall for you that easily, but I wanna make sure your not…" she yawned. "Going to leave me."

"Would it make much of a difference if you knew that wouldn't?" He asked.

"Yes." She saw his confusion. "It makes me just a bit more assured that you're serious."

"I wonder if I kiss you enough I could get more assurance out of you." He began to move forward.

Katara rolled her eyes and grabbed the book off her nightstand and swung it at his head. "After last night that's the only free one you get."

"Free?"

"Free."

"So, for anything good I do I get a kiss?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Isn't that a bit high school-ish?" he asked, receiving a shrug. "But wait didn't I carry you up here, and help you with the kids tonight?"

Katara paled and her mind woke up a bit. "Yeah but…" she stuttered.

He got close again pinning one hand down. Softly so she didn't get hurt but tight enough to where she couldn't get loose. "You're the one who made the rule."

"Zuko I was just joking." She trembled under his stare.

"Now that is childish." He drawled slightly.

Her free hand was stationary; she hadn't thought to move it just yet. Breathing deeply pulled back as he got closer.

Zuko laughed and his head dropped. "Maybe I should get into another accident and burn off my eye again." His head tilted up slightly. "You're keener to kiss me then."

"You're making me sound shallow and insensitive." she said guiltily. Almost as if the air around them changed her heart sped up when he stood and looked at her, all traces of his laughs and smiles were gone.

"I think I got you figured out now." He said not looking away. "Back then you thought I was pathetic and lonely, and you were right, I was back then."

Her skin crawled; she knew what was going to happen. "Zuko I…"

"You are shallow and insensitive." He said directly. "If anyone should be pushing anyone away it should be me pushing you away, you're the one who lied to me and yourself."

Tears began to swim in her eyes as she looked away. "Don't…"

"Don't what?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're the one who has pushed me away so much I have gotten the fucking hint Katara."

She buried her face in her pillow.

"Good night Katara." He walked out of the room.

Her body willed her to jump out of bed, but when she heard the front door close she collapsed on it and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ok i know that was a little short but bear with me... it best cut there... i hope i receive a few more timely reviews this time, i know your all busy, and so am i. Again sorry this is very late i just have been going crazy for ideas... btw i have a picture up on my dA account of Azula and Kaori in Tokyo, you should all go see it! Someone gave me the idea... i looked in the reviews but i think its farther back... oh well hopefully i can bring out more art for this story...

review if you hate me for this chapter... but dont worry

Zutara still at 27 percent 


	9. A Great Intrude

Hey everyone! From the ammount of reviews on the last chapter i must have struck a cord finally, well i aint done plucking, and you can thank the music stylings of "Dashboard Confessional" for the wonderful inspiration for the change in plot. So i brought in an old character dont hate me!

I am happy i got this done sooner than five days, i was worried since there is a typhoon headed my way. so if i dont respond to you're reviews thats why... but its most likely gonna miss us and/or only last a day or two... As long as i have internet and electricity i wont die that easily...

But without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 9 

Great Intrude

* * *

Katara only slept three hours from the time she finally closed her eyes. It was only in vain, dreams had fallen over her like a waterfall, and one in particular was seeing the younger version of Zuko saying "Your love fucks people up" 

Sitting up in bed she pulled her knees to her chest and stayed up the rest of the night in fear of another bad dream.

By the time six in the morning came around she had the house cleaned up and was making breakfast. Her mind was completely blank at the moment, and she tried to get the scene from last night

Her cell phone went off and she rushed to it almost hoping it was Zuko calling to apologize or something. Or to say it was just a joke, or anything. Grabbing it she fumbled with it before opening it without checking the number. "Hello?!" She said quickly.

"Hey Katara!" It wasn't who she wanted it to be. It was Jet.

"Oh… hi Jet." She said with less enthusiasm. "What are you calling at… six thirty in the morning for?"

"I just wanted to remind you that there is a meeting about the reunion at eight, and no it's actually seven thirty."

Katara looked at her clock, noticing she had been reading the clock wrong, most likely to blame on her lack of sleep. "Oh damn I forgot!"

"I am just about near your house, you want a ride?" he asked.

"Thank you, just give me a minute to get dressed." This was surprising since she still hadn't done yet. "It's been a bad couple days… Zuko is back in town."

"Yeah he came in and signed up, I didn't talk to him but I did get a look at him." She heard a pause. "Are you guys…"

"NO!" She caught herself. "Sorry, no we aren't, and probably won't be. Not after last night."

"You can explain later, I am only a block away, go get ready. Don't worry about being formal." They said their quick goodbyes and Katara ran up the stairs and cleaned up. She scrubbed her face harshly to hide any signs of lack of sleep. Throwing make up into her purse she pulled on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. The doorbell rang as she pulled on her socks. Purse under her arm she practically fell downstairs and opened the door.

Jet had actually changed slightly since graduating from high school; he had always kept his aspirations to himself and was mum about his goals and plans. He did however always complain about the schooling system, and how it was so lenient with punishment, taking from his own situations and how they should have been taken care of. He wasn't usually one to be working for the government but he had interesting ideas. On the look side he still had shaggy brown hair that hung around his face. He was actually not that bad looking and even more since he had matured.

Katara caught her thoughts and destroyed them; she was having enough trouble with Zuko why did she want to start something that would cause even more drama? "How much time do we have?" She asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Twelve minutes... I can get us there in ten if you're ready?"

Katara shook her head and followed him out.

Zuko hadn't slept either that night, he was thoroughly upset at himself and Katara, and glaring at his cell phone he debated calling her but what use was it? He still had the same feelings for her but he knew she wasn't interested in him at all. And since his little outrage last night he basically put himself back a square one, where they both denied feelings, like how he was when he was still in Japan. Only now he had to work just a bit faster, but slower at the same time, he couldn't just push into her.

Getting an interesting mental image of physically pushing into her made him grab his phone. Looking at it for a moment he put it back down, how could he say he was sorry but say it from a distance.

WAIT! Why should he say his apologies, he was in the right, it was her fault this was happening. She was being stubborn and insensitive.

Getting out of his bed he pulled on his shirt and went into the kitchen.

"Nephew, are you going to explain your problem to me now?" he was greeted by his uncle.

"Yeah, I guess." Zuko said sourly. "I think I just realized that Katara is a bit shallow."

"I never thought she was that way." Iroh laid a plate in front of Zuko.

"She only liked me then because I was seemingly weaker than her." He growled.

"But didn't you like her in the beginning because she had shown that?" Iroh said. "She did punch you, and she outlasted Azula. Maybe its you who is also shallow, you like strong girls."

"I really don't think I am weak though."

"Maybe you're wrong on your assumption then." Iroh sat down and lifted his tea. "Maybe you assumed she only liked you for that?"

Zuko could only think about that. "I am not the same as I was then."

"But you still want her?" Iroh asked laying the tea cup down.

"Maybe, I don't." Zuko said quietly. "Maybe it's just my old self trying to come back. I was lonely then, the friends I did have weren't really friends anyways."

"It actually seems to me that your resorting to you old self again, the one before those friends." Iroh gave his nephew a look, "The one that didn't get along with anyone and was getting into trouble all the time."

Zuko's eyes widened. He calmed himself down; he didn't need to make enemies over this squabble, especially since the reunion was just over a week away. "I understand uncle. I didn't get much sleep last night so I guess I am getting a bit confused. Do you think I should keep going with Katara?"

"Give her a day and maybe send her some flowers to apologize for your brashness last night." Iroh said putting his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Why should I…" he stopped instead of finishing. "I guess your right."

"Good now, go back to bed and get some sleep, a man needs his sleep.

Katara was quiet the ten minutes that it took them to drive to the council house. Grabbing seats just as the meeting started. She was so tired that her vision was swimming halfway through. Her head bobbed up and down slightly. He eyes heavy lidded.

Jet was taking notes, eyeing the young woman next to him. She was staring blindly at the speaker. He had to admit that Katara was certainly beautiful, but at the moment she looked exhausted. Extremely exhausted. Bending to the side slightly he lightly elbowed her arm making her jump. "You ok over there?"

Katara who had jumped turned quickly and offered an assuring smile. "Yeah just really tired."

"I am guessing this has to do with Zuko being around?"

She didn't answer but the pained look in her eyes was enough.

Jet dropped that quickly seeing her well up a bit. Putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder he rubbed her back.

Katara didn't mind the action, it was actually kind of nice, He had apologized for his almost molesting action back in high school and they got along quite well now.

"So we need someone to…" the speaker's voice faded as Katara's vision began to get dark, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"So that's when you left her crying into her pillow?" Ty-Lee asked, her face was one of disappointment. "Zu, do you actually think she is really like that?" The two of them sat in a Starbucks near her apartment in the city.

"I don't really, I just kinda wish I knew what was going on in her head." He took a sip of his raspberry mocha.

She gave him a look. "Do you really wanna know?"

Zuko looked at her a bit baffled. "You have that thinking face of yours on."

Ty-lee laughed. Her wavy brown and pink hair was covering her shoulders. She was wearing a patterned tank with a short skirt. Getting up from her seat her skirt lifted just slightly to show off a bit more thigh than what was showing previously.

She went to the small counter and reached up to the grab some sugar off the shelf. The small tank she was wearing lifted showing off her mid-drift.

Zuko couldn't deny that this was it hard to concentrate on his situation. Looking down at his cup of coffee he tried to concentrate on it instead.

Sitting back down, Ty-Lee snapped her finger. "Now Zuko, think of it this way, when a girl knows she is gonna be beaten by another girl, usually they say their true feelings." She reached forward and tugged at the collar of his shirt smiling deviously. "If she gets jealous then you know she likes you, if not, and then you know."

Zuko looked at smiling girl across from him, "And what does this have to do with you?" He asked hiding his growing uneasiness.

"I will go to Katara and talk to her, she is going to tell me that she doesn't like you and wont ever, I am gonna tell her my "feelings" for you and she gives me full reign on pursuing you." She took a drink of her iced white chocolate late decaf and smiled. "The knowledge will only make it cross her mind slightly, but when she sees us together then I know for sure she is gonna get jealous and realize her true feelings."

"What is Azula gonna think?" Zuko asked. "She isn't gonna be entirely thrilled that each of her friends have had any kind of "relationship" with me."

"That's her fault for having such a…" Slipping her foot out from her flip-flop, she lifted it between his knees and used the pad of her foot to massage the inside of his thigh. "a gorgeous older brother." Her foot moved further between his legs.

Zuko's mind snapped and he grabbed the intruding leg before it got too close. "Fine Ty-Lee but this is only… just to figure out how Katara feels."

Ty-Lee giggled slightly. "Don't get too flustered Zu, I wouldn't have sex with you, you haven't bought me a drink yet." Getting up she pulled out her cell phone to call Katara.

Katara woke up when she heard her cell ring. Opening her eyes she noticed she was in the high school nurse's office. Sitting up she looked for someone to let her in on what was happening. The door opened and Jet walked in.

"Hey, you passed out in your chair." He said a bit annoyed. "I think its time you let me in on what's going on."

Katara grabbed her purse ignoring him, but by the time she pulled her ringing cell out it had went to voicemail. Checking it she noticed Ty-Lee's name on the screen.

"What did Zuko do?"

Katara looked up at him as he grabbed a chair from the desk and slid it over to her, laying a hand on her knee.

"Come on, I am gonna listen." He assured her.

"Well he came back a few days ago, and we met, under some strange circumstances that include me throwing up in the men's room… and him being the only one in the men's room." She noticed Jet's eyes rolling.

"Man that almost reminds me of your twenty-first birthday." He joked. Noticing her scowl he stopped and listened in silence.

"Well the next day, he had come over and we talked a bit, he finally realized why I feel so strongly against having him in my life." She started. "I didn't get much sleep that night, maybe a couple of hours, the next day, I had been out the whole day until that night, and he was coming home and he stopped by and we talked a bit more, and he had tried to reason with me, I was still defiant, but he left, I only got at the most two hours if that of sleep."

"So, you're just barely racking up enough sleep by then." Jet commented.

"Yes, and that next day I was able to sleep a bit during the day, about four, then Suki called and asked if I wanted to baby-sit, I gave in and it sucked my strength. Zuko had apparently visited Suki the day before and dropped his watch and came by to pick it up." She paused to think. "He was about to offer his help, but I passed out for a second."

Jet nodded his head. "Go on."

"He helped me a few times that night, so in return when he fell asleep on the couch before the kids left I decided not to wake him and make him leave," Katara squeezed the blanket over her legs tightly. "I collapsed and he helped me again and took me to bed, then we got to talking, only this time it was more heated, and…"

Jet listened carefully.

"I told him that the only way it would work out was if he weren't to leave again, which in his position is very hard. And he made a comment about how I didn't like him now since, he didn't have a scar." She felt tears well up in her eyes, "I told him that I felt a bit shallow and insensitive, he told me I was, and that he should be the one pushing me away… because I lied, to him… and myself."

Jet laid a hand one her shoulder as she cried. He could be a total jerk and say she was in the right, that Zuko is just being a prick like usual, but Katara was smarter, she knew exactly what she was supposed to know. And that made her hurt more.

"I… was actually falling for him, but… I think I just ruined my chances of being happy." She wiped her face with a tissue.

Jet reached and took it from her and dabbed some of the tears away. Smiling softly. "You know happiness can be found in other places." He squeezed the tissue in his hand. "I am a different man now, from what I used to be."

Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat.

Jet reached a hand to her face and pulled her closer and moved his face closer to hers.

Their lips touched.

* * *

damn you Jet... this chapter was actually supposed to go smoother, at least that's what was originally planned to happen, but hey i cant avoid throwing in some obstacles for our fave couple... anybody see the whole Ty-Lee thing coming? I didnt.. but it hit me like a train... and seriously, i could see Ty Lee flirting with Zuko in the series just piss Mai off... 

Preview: (since i havent done one in a while vv)

will Ty-Lee and Zuko's plan work? How will Katara react to Jet's forward affection? Will it shock her to go back to Zuko or will it reignite ancient feelings for Jet...

Review to find out!


	10. Lets All Sleep

Hey everyone, finally got this chapter out. (Skips around happily) DID YOU ALL SEE THE NEW SEASON THREE DVD COVER???!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Katara looks like URSA! OMG OMG OMG ok i am done... i also have a request for anyone who sees a copy of my story somewhere being reposted by someone else... please provide a URL to that... there was some confusion the other day and was embarrassed i falsely accused someone... especially when that person is a good friend here on ff. net T...T going on

Also i have a picture waiting for you guys... i noticed i almost have 100 reviews for this story and i would like to hit that mark with this chapter, because i have a special 100th deviation, 100 reviews picture featuring Zuko Katara and Jet (never drawn him before i hope i did him justice) for this story... I posted a small image teaser and wont post the actual colored image till i get that 100th review...

ok without further ado

* * *

Chapter 10

Lets all Sleep Now

Katara pulled away after a few seconds. "Jet, no." She put her hands to his shoulders and pushed. "It's too complicated right now."

Jet put his hands on either side of Katara's legs; his head was bent down, "Sorry, it just looked like you…"

"I didn't need you to kiss me." She said lifting her hand to his shoulder and pushing slightly.

The door swung open. "Katara what ha…" Suki walked into the room and her eyes grew.

Jet sat up quickly and rolled away.

"Let's go Katara." Suki walked over and helped Katara gather her things. Once outside they stopped. "What just happened?"

"Jet came on to me."

"Ok I need to hear everything from after I left last night." Suki dragged the tired girl out of the high school and to her SUV.

Katara explained everything up to the point where Suki had come in.

"Oh man, that's why Ty-Lee left a message on my phone to make sure you were ok for her." Suki rolled into Katara's driveway finally. "Lets get you in bed, you really need some sleep."

Katara had her head leaned on the glass the whole ride. "That's an exaggeration." She opened the door and practically fell out of the vehicle. Suki unlocked the door and helped her sister in law in and up the stairs and to bed.

"So about this thing with Zuko?" Suki asked.

"I already know he hates me." Katara said changing out of her clothes and into a pair of shorts and a tank. "He was pretty angry at me last night."

"I am pretty sure he would have calmed down by now, he is persistent and I don't think he would give up on you just because you both say you're shallow." Suki sat down on the bed after Katara crawled in. "Which you're not, you just have a thing for certain kinds of guys, the whole world is shallow."

Katara smiled and pulled her knees to her chest. "What am I gonna do about Jet, if Zuko does leave me here, Jet seems like the kind of guy to help pick up the pieces."

Suki rolled her eyes. "Yeah Jet seems the type, but no one knows more than Zuko where those pieces go, other than your own family." She hugged Katara.

Katara didn't respond, leaning her head on Suki's shoulder.

"And plus, if he knew that it would hurt you for him to leave I think he would have to stay." Suki assured. "Now you get some sleep and I will call Ty-Lee and have her bring you some lunch."

Katara laid down as Suki stood, her eyes followed lazily after Suki as her lids became heavy and closed.

Going downstairs Suki pulled her cell phone out. After pressing a few buttons she lifted the phone to her ear.

Ty-Lee picked up her phone from the dash of her car. "Hello." She put it on speaker.

"Hey its me, Katara is home now." Suki said loudly.

"Good, she ok?" Ty-Lee asked.

"Yeah she is fine, we have a slight problem though." she waited for Ty-Lee's non-chalant hmm. "It seems that Jet is now forced his way into the picture." Suki sat down on the couch.

Ty-Lee grabbed the phone and took it off of speaker. "Jet… Jet as in the one who came on to her when she was with Zuko, didn't he get the hint after Zuko strapped him to the flag pole."

"Yeah, same guy, I walked in and they were pretty close, Katara told me that he kissed her and she told him that it was complicated."

"Hopefully when she gets some sleep she is gonna wake up and burn her lips off." Ty-Lee laughed. "Oh yeah, talked to Zuko, have I gotta plan to run by you."

"By the tone of your voice, have I reason to fear you?" Suki asked unsurely.

"Here is my plan, now mind you I am only doing this because Katara is my best friend, but how about I direct Zuko's attention away from her, if she gets jealous then she still loves him, if not, then we at least know." Ty-Lee explained.

"Don't you think Katara will hate you for this?" Suki asked.

"Already got that thought out, I will talk to her, tell her that I kind of like Zuko myself, and if she wanted I would take care of him for her so he would be out of her life." She replied.

Suki wasn't sure; this was a lot of drama if it hit the fan and backfired. "Do you like Zuko?"

Ty-Lee thought for a moment. "I do, he has always been pretty cute, all grown up he has matured and is focused, but that could just be his pheromones drawing me in." She said sweetly.

"Ehh, I don't wanna know!" Suki whispered harshly, hearing laughter over the line. "I am married remember."

"Yeah yeah, I know I know." Ty-Lee said. "I will be over in a bit, you want something from KFC?"

"Actually I was gonna ask if you could pick up some food for all of us, I will pay you back." Suki suggested.

"Ok, will do." Ty-Lee said.

Zuko stretched and yawned in his bed, he hated how things were going. Grabbing his laptop he flipped open the screen and opened up the internet. He proceeded to order flowers to send to Katara as an apology for last night. He picked out a bouquet to send her.  
"This elegant arrangement is an eye-catch. Red roses, pink Stargazer lilies, purple iris, and purple Matsumoto aster mix with red carnations and white Monte Casino in a glass vase." He read aloud.

It was the perfect mixture of bluish purples and pinks. Ordering it and setting the date for the next day he closed his laptop and setting it on the floor in satisfaction of his achievement. Turning to his side on the bed he curled up and pulled the blankets over his shoulders and fell asleep.

Katara opened her eyes when the smell of something warm and greasy reached her nose. Opening her eyes she saw Ty-Lee and Suki standing above her with food. Katara loved KFC the most, pushing down the covers she was joined by the other two on the bed and they ate.

Katara ate her fill. Feeling a bit better than earlier getting a few more hours of sleep.

Suki went downstairs to do the dishes, giving Ty-Lee time to hatch her plan to Katara.

"Hey Katara, I talked to Zuko today." Ty-Lee said suddenly.

Katara was silent; she looked down at her fountain drink.

"He is as bent out shape as you are about what happened last night." Ty-Lee said. She put on a nervous face. "I was wondering, do you really have no desire to be with him."

"No, I really don't wanna get hurt again." Katara half lied, at least that's how it felt to her.

"Well, if would hate me for this I won't do it… but I kind of like Zuko, and if you want him off your case about this whole thing, then I can…"

Katara smiled and nodded her head. "I don't have a problem with it.

'Hook line and sinker' Ty-Lee thought smiling inwardly. "I will take his attention off you for a while, at least so you can sort out some things,"

Katara was sort of unsure about this proposition. She knew it would help her realize her feelings for Zuko, and maybe Jet also. A warm feeling came over her just thinking about the two of them. Making her stomach flip slightly. The memory of Jet's soft smile as he got closer.

"But for now you need some sleep, you are not allowed out of bed till tomorrow morning."

Suki was down stairs, her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Drying her hands she pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Yo, Suki!"

"Oh hey Toph, what's up?" Suki asked.

"I was just wondering, do you and everyone wanna come to the beach tomorrow?" Toph asked. "Aang asked me to call everyone so we could go, tell the angry boy Zuko he is invited also."

"Ok, I will let them know, expect all of us tomorrow, which beach?" Suki asked quickly.

"We were thinking Hermosa, do you think we could put all the stuff in your SUV?" Toph asked.

"Actually to save on gas lets pack everyone in the SUV, it does seat seven." Suki began to count on her fingers the people. "There is the kids, me and Sokka, four, you and Aang, six, Katara Zuko and Ty-lee."

"So two would have to travel together in a separate car." Toph said. "We could always stick Katara and Zuko in the same car."

"Wouldn't work." Suki began to explain what was going on. "And now Jet is a problem."

"Wow, sounds like a soap opera." Toph commented.

"Tell me about it, I almost can't wait for this all to hit the fan." Suki said.

"That's gonna be entertaining." Toph laughed over the phone.

They got off the phone, Toph went and told Aang the greatest soap story.

Suki smiled and watched as Ty-Lee came down the stairs. "How would you like to go to the beach tomorrow?" Suki asked.

* * *

I know its a bit short... but I have the next chapter already part of the way done... so everyone has their own little plan now... what about the flowers? The beach? Swimsuits and board shorts galore...

Preview:

The beach: Katara gets the flowers, how will she react when she finds out she is going to the beach and he is coming along... how will any of them get through the day after getting lost, unexpected announcements, and sunburns

Review and you get three things, next chapter, a really awesome picture, and virtual cookie! 


	11. The Beach

Hey all, how has things been going? You all ready for this chapter... its the longest yet i believe...

First off the one picture is up! Not only does it feature Zuko Katara and Jet, it also features Sokka, Suki, Ty-Lee, Toph and Aang! Which if you have been through i have never draw any toph and aang pictures... -.-

This chapter will have sexy bodies, jealousy, sun burns, and crazy hair cutting infants...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11  
The Beach

Sokka had made it over a few hours later, kids in tow. They were quieted easily with their parents around. Suki went about feeding Nami while Sokka and Ty-Lee talked and played with Hakora. Their conversation stayed even past when the little boy asked to go to the bathroom but wandered upstairs, to say hi to his sleeping aunt.

Ty-Lee left after a bit, they had discussed the beach and Sokka was pretty keen on going along.

"Dinner is ready, where is Hakora?" Suki asked, her mother sense was tingling.

Sokka jumped up from the couch and they both ran to the bathroom, not seeing the little boy Suki bolted up the stairs. The door was open to Katara's room. Suki calmed a bit, she was going to head up anyways, pushing the door open she saw Hakora's back facing her, in one hand he had a pair of scissors, the other hand she couldn't see, getting closer she noticed that he had a crumbled wad of hair in his hands. Suki looked over Katara finally noticing that she had the most horrible makeshift bangs ever.

"But mama she say uh huh!" he whined when Suki took the scissors from him. Sokka came in finally and took his son downstairs.

Suki grabbed Katara's shoulder and shook it. "Katara, now don't kill my son or anything but we need to fix your hair."

Katara shot up in the bed as if her pillow were hot. Her hand went instinctively to her hair. Crawling frantically out of bed she reached her wall mirror and found what was wrong.

After her frantic run around the room, and Suki fixing her hair, it actually turned out pretty nice, Katara had gone over ten years with out a real hair cut. Keeping the length only around her waist. But she had never had bangs, mostly for the reason that her hair was always woven tightly to her scalp. But after two years of living in California she had removed the weave when her gran's hands weren't as strong to pull them tightly. Halfway through middle school she found a book and learned how to weave her own hair. Through many trial and error sessions and instruction from her gran she was able to do part of her hairline in a weave, where a strand on either side in front of her ears would hand separately from the rest of her thick brown hair. But now the twenty-one year old young woman could weave her hair in many different ways.

It was learned that when Hakora had mentioned Katara said uh huh, she was asleep and he had asked her a question and she replied unknowingly. Katara didn't get onto the boy actually enjoying the new look. And since it was easily fixed she didn't worry too much.

"Suki did you tell her about tomorrow?" Sokka asked after swallowing his mashed potatoes.

"Oh yeah, Katara we are going to the beach tomorrow, Toph and Aang invited everyone." Suki said smiling.

"Everyone?" Her mind raced.

"And yes Zuko was invited also, maybe it would give him a chance to apologize." Suki suggested pointing her fork at Katara.

Katara sighed. "Just because he will apologize doesn't mean I am gonna go back to liking him."

Sokka nodded his head. "Yeah but if I had any choice, I would pick him as the lesser of two evils."

"Sokka's right, Jet made your life a living hell in high school, remember that day in the library, and he hung out with Hahn and still does from what I hear." Suki said.

"When has gossip and past relations ever been the basis of my decision." Katara snapped. "Because if it were I wouldn't be in this situation."

Suki put down her fork and scooted her chair back.

Katara caught herself and looked away. "Sorry, its just really confusing right now."

"That's alright, and no its not gossip, I have seen him and Hahn walking through the store together." Suki clarified. "Katara you have to be careful."

"I know I have to protect my heart, but Jet isn't the only one who knows how to break hearts." She retorted. "Zuko knows and so does almost every other guy out there."

"But look at it from a guy's perspective," Sokka interrupted. "most of them think with 'that" instead of their brains, I did and I worked about as hard as a half dead mule to get Suki back."

Katara smiled at that thought.

"I think that whoever works the hardest to get your love, should be the one you choose to be with." Sokka took a gulp of his tea. "And if you let Zuko know that Jet is after you, that boy will start pulling out his check book and buying you ponies."

"I don't wanna pony though." Katara laughed. "If they wanna start buying me things, its gotta be nice, old fashioned wooing, flowers, candies, and maybe a bottle of scotch."

Suki laughed. "There you go, if one of those numbskulls could figure it out then they truly deserve you."

The doorbell rang around 8:30 that morning, Katara being the only one home got up and pulled on her robe and traipsed downstairs.

Opening the door a huge bouquet of flowers greeted her.

"Uhh is this Katara Moana?" She heard a voice from behind the bouquet.

"Uhhh yeah that's me." She said.

"Umm ma'am could you take this so I can have you sign for them?"

Katara took the expansive bouquet from the man and set it down on the coffee table, then went back and signed the man's clipboard and he was off.

Wandering back to the bouquet she almost fell in love with soft purple and blue flowers mixed in with pink and white. Searching she finally found the card.

"I'm Sorry" Was written neatly on it. She went to sit down but missed the chair and hit the floor.

After regaining herself she called Suki immediately.

"Hello?"

"Did you call Zuko to have him send flowers?" Katara asked quickly.

"YOU GOT FLOWERS?!"

"Ok by the sound of your surprise that means you didn't." Katara was ready to cry.

Suki had come over quickly and they both sat on the couch looking through the flower bouquet.

"My oh my, what a guy." She said smiling.

"He did this just to apologize?" Katara asked still unbelieving.

"Katara you so have to let him in your pants for this one, a bouquet like this probably cost him a shiny penny." She said cocking her head to the side.

"I am not screwing him just because he bought me flowers." Katara said, she was currently weaving her hair so it wouldn't go everywhere when they were at the beach. "And besides, that would be too soon if I did do that. He just apologized, the note didn't say "come screw me"." She said blatantly.

"I am so happy your serpent's tongue is back." Suki rolled her eyes. She held a bag of clear ties in her hand and would pull out one when Katara had finished with a weave.

Katara was happy her arm strength was still good for this, or her arms would have turned to jelly by the time she got done.

Around ten Toph and Aang were pulling up in the front of the yard. Katara finished helped Suki load up the SUV.

Ty-Lee was there an hour later, already wearing her bathing suit with a dress on over, they filled her car with extra clothes and the food. Then she set off across the street to fetch Zuko.

Suki was now currently worried, Ty-Lee had no idea that Katara had gotten flowers from Zuko who was supposed to be swayed by Ty-Lee from Katara. If this day didn't turn out to be uneventful she might have to think it was a dream.

Katara didn't show any attention to Zuko when him and Ty-Lee rolled up but apparently they had changed cars to his uncle's truck since it was a bit more spacious and they actually had viewing room that was lacking in Ty-Lee's small pink beetle.

Katara tried to stay out of viewing range and got into the SUV and waited.

"Totally jealous," Ty-Lee whispered when she saw Katara jump quickly into the vehicle.

Suki came over to the truck. "You gonna follow or go on ahead?"

"We'll follow." Zuko's eyes gave Suki a questioning look. "Did she get the flowers?"

"Oh yes she did." Suki confirmed.

"She didn't throw them out the window did she?" Ty-Lee asked. Noticing Suki's look. "I gave him the idea."

"No she didn't say it but I know she liked them, but she wont have sex with you just yet." Suki joked.

"Darn." Zuko said sarcastically, "Right direction?" he asked however.

"Yes, now all you need is more ice cream, maybe some scotch and you might get your foot back in her door." Suki smiled. "So what's your plan?" She directed her attention to Ty-Lee.

"Still the same, try and seduce him until she cracks and either beats me up or willingly rapes him in the night." She said non chalant.

Zuko blushed, and Suki paled.

"Ok, Ty-Lee good luck with that one." Suki said walking away.

"I should really kick you out of the car." Zuko said glaring.

"What?" She asked smiling. "Wouldn't that be nice, getting raped by Katara."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Either that or Jet will get that privilege." Ty-Lee teased. "You know he has stepped up to the plate.

Zuko scowled.

"Then you better get to working buddy." She smiled.

After stopping by the house to pick up Sokka, their grill and the kids they were off

The normal route would have only taken them forty-five minutes, but Sokka was navigating and going by his altruistic "instincts" so it took them an extra forty-five minutes to get there, after ending up in Beverly Hills twice, stopping to eat and figure out the map, Hakora getting motion sickness and having to stop at three stores looking for medicine. And it was around two in the afternoon when they finally arrived.

Aang lead Toph to their spot, he took her complaining in stride because the sand was "smooshy" and she couldn't feel who was around her at all. Sokka and Zuko packed the heavier things while the girls had carried food and towels.

Katara was complimented on her new addition of bangs, Zuko had seen her and smiled and then walked around the other car.

There weren't many people there that day. Which was usually nice, they planned on staying quite a while at least till the sun went down.

Katara put her towel between Suki and Toph, on the other side of Suki, Sokka had perched an umbrella in the sand so the sun didn't beat down on the children, Zuko was on the other side of Sokka and Ty-Lee chose the side next to him.

Aang pulled out the sun block and helped Toph, but some ended up in her long black hair. After some bantering Katara helped by pulling Toph's hair up.

The sun block was passed down the line. Katara didn't really need much, she pulled off her tee and capris and rubbed the small amount in. Then handed it to Suki. Katara ignored the feeling of eyes peering over at her. She knew exactly who it was.

Suki and Sokka took a child each and practically poured it on them, Suki put some of the excess on her then gave it to Zuko. "Your gonna need this pale one." She joked.

Zuko took it and shook his head. "I was getting worried it would be all gone by the time it reached me." He said. He reached back and pulled his red shirt over his head and shoulders. Katara's eyes slid over just slightly.

"Here Zu, let me help you with that." Ty-Lee smiled and began to rub the sun block into his back. From what Katara could tell he actually enjoyed it, which Ty-Lee who was talented in giving back rubs so it wasn't surprising.

Ty-Lee stood and unbuttoned the back of her dress and let it fall almost seductively to the ground before she sat back down and lathered the lotion on her back and front devoid of modesty.

Katara hadn't turned her head but her eyes were locked to the side of her head. One hand in the sand squeezing it so tightly it was amazing it wasn't glass yet.

No one had been really paying attention and was situating their spot more. Toph and Aang had already headed to the shore and were wading around in the waves. Suki and Sokka went a bit closer to the tide (which Katara also followed behind to go swim and try not to throw sand in her friend's eyes) and dug up a small pool of water for their toddlers to play in. Zuko and Ty-Lee headed towards the surf after they were done.

Katara swam well away from everyone, but was forced once to help Toph stay above water, Aang hadn't been watching his new wife and she had been eaten up by a giant wave. Sokka and Suki had moved their kids back to the spot and Nami took a nap while Sokka, Hakora and Zuko were building a castle. Ty-Lee lay down on the shoreline, sunbathing.

Katara came up and was walking by when Ty-Lee grabbed her ankle. "Are you doing ok?" She asked.

"I am fine." Katara said smiling. She sat down next to Ty-Lee who sat up.

"You just seem a bit distant." Ty-Lee prodded.

"Just a bit uncomfortable."

"DINNER!" They heard Sokka yell.

The two girls followed by Aang and Toph came up the sand and regained their seats.

The sun was setting and people started to leave, a couple brought their cars down onto the sand to pack up, Sokka decidedly pulled the SUV towards their spot, Suki put a very tired pair of children in their seats for a nap, it was cool enough for them with the doors open. Sokka began to play some music.

"Ooh I love this song!" Ty-Lee got up and reached into the SUV and turned the radio up and began to dance, her towel at her waist threatening to fall down as she ate her chip.

"Look over there Katara, some girl trying to Hula dance." Sokka pointed behind his sister. Sure enough there was some skinny chick doing a horrible attempt of hula dancing.

"Wow, that's pretty bad."

"Don't talk smack till you can prove you can do better." Zuko dared.

"Hey Katara, mom taught you everything, and weren't you taking classes for a while?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara bit. "You said you wouldn't say that aloud."

"Oops, go on show them what a real hula dancer can do." Sokka urged.

Katara narrowed her eyes.

Ty-Lee giggled, "Come on Katara, I will do it with you."

Katara watched as Ty-Lee's eyes moved from her to Zuko and then smiled. It was a competition. "No, ok actually if you can find something that I can hula to, I will."

Sokka jumped up. "Hey honey what's that song, umm" He was looking through his cds in his mirror. "Down boy or something."

"Second on the right number 4." Suki said without looking.

Sokka pulled out a cd from where she said and put it in the CD player, turning it to number four.

When the music came on Katara rolled her eyes, she watched as Ty-Lee automatically began to move to the music. Pouting slightly when she saw Zuko begin to enjoy this. Her grip on the sand tightened again. She stood up.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture her mother doing this. The song was a bit faster than she was used to. Her hips began to sway slightly. "Don't go too far, I wont let you" The tempo picked up and so did her movements.

Ty-Lee was practically out of breath already, looking over she saw Katara pulling off some incredible hip movements that wouldn't seem very natural for even her.

By the time the song was over Katara fell to her bottom and lay down in the sand. "I am never fucking doing that again."

Everyone clapped though.

"Well Katara you got me beat there." Ty-Lee helped her up.

Katara collapsed to her knees, which shook horribly. "Yeah maybe I should go home."

A cell phone went off. Zuko reached around recognizing the ring as his own he pulled the phone from his shirt and looked.

"I need to head back also, Dad is gonna call here in an hour and we have to discuss some things, I can take you home.

"That's a great idea Katara go with Zuko." Suki pulled Katara up and helped her to Zuko's truck.

Ty-Lee waved and smiled.

"This will give you sometime to talk about stuff. Find out where you're at with him, thank him for the flowers. We should be shortly after you guys." Suki whispered.

Katara rolled her eyes as Suki helped her into the truck.

It roared to life causing her to jump. Suki waved to them smiling brightly.

Katara had her knees pulled up to her chest in the seat. They were quiet, not many words passed between them for about ten minutes.

"So did you like them?" He finally asked.

"I did," Katara replied quietly.

"So…"

"So."

Awkward silence.

"I am sorry too." Katara broke the silence.

"I forgive you, if you forgive me." he said smiling.

"I never blamed you for what happened the other night." Katara fiddled with one of the braids.

"You look really nice like that." He said. "The bangs are a nice change."

"Thank Hakora for that." She said smiling.

Zuko laughed slightly. "I finally got to see you hula dance." He said looking over slightly. "Was definitely worth it.

"You know your looking a bit red." She finally kept her eyes on him a bit. Reaching over she poked him in the shoulder.

A hiss escaped his mouth, "Yeah I am burnt."

Katara laughed, "Didn't you put on more sun block?" She asked.

"Yeah I was too preoccupied with thoughts and other things." He said laughing.

She shook her head. "I have some stuff back at my house, you can put on."

"Thanks, I am just glad the air conditioning works in this thing, or I might loose a layer of skin by the time we get home." He smiled.

They had fortunately made it back to Katara's house and she had regained some of her strength in her muscles that hadn't been used in a while. Going up to the upstairs bathroom she ran some cooler water and dropped a towel into the water. Since there wasn't a toilet in the upstairs bathroom Zuko was forced to sit on the edge of the bath. The cool air from the running water and the occasional splatter was nice on his back.

Katara had her Capri's still on but she wasn't wearing her shirt just her bathing suit top. This was just a plain blue and white plumeria print. Reaching up she pulled aloe from the cabinet and then some burn spray.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Take off your shirt and bend forward." She instructed.

He did as told and bent forward.

Katara took a seat next to him on the edge of the tub. She stopped the flowing water and pulled the ice cold towel out of the water. Bunching it up, she got rid of some of the water then dropped it on his back.

The scene couldn't have been much more comical. Zuko had jumped, causing the towel to drop to the floor. Katara was reeling backwards when Zuko had reached out to grab her before she fell, but his foot hit the wet floor and slipped. Sending them both into the icy water.

In which both crawled over each other and tried to find footing. Katara found herself on top of Zuko staring down at him, his face a bit red from being burned, and both shivered from the change of temperature.

Both were silent just staring at each other drenched in cold water.

"What do we do now?" Katara asked.

Zuko smiled and pulled himself into a better position and then pushing her up. Getting out he didn't let her get far though.

Katara sat back down on the side of the tub. "Do you want me to still do your back?"

Zuko was standing and looking down at her. "Later."

* * *

Stopping it there for all you good readers, hope you liked that... i am soo going to bed now.

It gets a bit more edgier in the next chapter...

Preview: Zuko is ready to take a step closer, will it result well or just blow up in his face like every other attempt he has tried at?

Review and find out! Dont forget to head over to dA and check out the picture! You're sure to enjoy! 


	12. Happening

Ok i am super sorry this is so short and late, my mind has been on the fritz with this new dog and getting him potty trained, my husband's 3 days off and trying to get a spurt of motivation... and being part of the wives club for my hubby's sub... (shrugs)

Loki: Your making excuses, you just dont wanna write another smut... (cringes)

yeah because the first one had you in it...

Loki: Thats as far as you go with that missy...

ehh, but here you go the latest installment... i havent decided if i wanna make the next chapter a smut or not... all up to you guys, let me know ok?

* * *

Chapter 12

Katara somehow found herself sitting on her bed Zuko was crouched in front of her smiling up at her.

"I want to know something." He said quietly. "What's going on with you and Jet?"

Katara turned her head down and looked away. "Nothing, I told him things were too complicated with me right now."

"Do you like him?" Zuko then asked.

Her eyes looked back toward him and she furrowed her eyebrows slightly. "What does it matter to you?" She asked in a harsh whisper.

"Because that would mean I would have to try twice as hard to get you to love me instead." He lightly grabbed her chin and pulled her head up to face him directly. Moving forward he pressed his mouth to hers.

Katara didn't move or push him away, her fingers still holding her comforter tightly.

Zuko stood and pushed her slowly down onto the bed. He was wary since she didn't stop him.

Katara felt her back hit the bed; her body seemed to react opposite of what her mind was screaming. She did get extremely jealous earlier when she got the thought of Ty-Lee possibly being in this situation.

He was surprised when her enthusiasm for what was going on rose slightly, she had let go of edge of the bed and put her hands on his chest. He put one knee on the bed as the other stationed on the floor and his right hand on her waist and the other holding his weight up.

Katara felt around his torso and down to his stomach, the warm skin from the lighter burn from the day felt nice against her cool finger. This was unlike his warm hand that was traveling down her right hip that found its way to her thigh then to her knee bending it up to his waist.

"I enjoyed your dancing today; can I show you how much?" He whispered into her mouth. He didn't wait for an answer before he kissed her again. This was just like back then only better, he had experience now and it was almost like everything was for this moment. His hand moved to her baggy capris and pulled the string that kept them closed.

Katara didn't care at the moment, she was too wrapped in the moment.

"Shinu-hodo aishiteru means…" he paused.

Katara couldn't help but giggle softly at him. "Come on as corny as it may sound."

"I told you, that I loved you… so much that I could die…" He had turned to his back not facing her. "And Boku-ga hoshii-nowa kimi-dake… means that "you're the only one I want"."

Katara had turned to him and was staring at him. A bit shocked that those were the first words he said after coming out of his episode, and that they were directed towards her.

"I can understand if you're a bit creep…" he was cut off when she pulled his head to face her and she kissed him fully.

She pulled away, "I was thinking earlier, about why I liked you so much, why I am so in love with you, I came up with the most romantic things that have happened this entire time." She held him around his neck and pressed herself close to him. "And it's because, because of the things you say to me, the way you act around just me."

Zuko became aware of how close she was when his heart that was already quickened began to race. He didn't know what to say. Nothing came from his mouth.

Katara slipped off her flip flops and let them land on the floor. She crawled under the blankets and curled up to him, her arms snaking around his waist. "I love you so much too." She whispered.

Zuko felt like he was still on morphine, the blissful euphoria had returned, he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her up for another kiss. This kiss was pure want, like the craving for something that you have been denied. One hand moved from her face to her waist. She was still wearing the skirt and tank. He moved that hand down over the top of her hip, careful not to break her attention between their mouths by touching her bottom. Even if that was really hard not to. From her hip to her leg in which he began to tug at her knee. She obliged and moved it up and over his hip bringing them even closer. Hips locking.  
The memory hit her like a brick. Her body tensed when she felt lips on her neck and her pants slowly sliding off. Eyes shooting open. "Zuko!" She whispered quickly.

Zuko stopped when her pants hit the floor.

"Is this right?" She asked concerned, pushing him away she sat up bowed her head. "I am still very confused right now."

He heaved a sigh and sat down next to her. "Then lets clear everything up right now."

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"I do." He said.

"Will you leave me?" She asked then.

He was silent. "Only if you want me to, it all depends on you."

That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. She wanted a clear and concise answer, because her decision depended on him staying or leaving. Shaking her head she blinked a few tears from her eyes, landing on her naked thighs.

Zuko wanted to roll his eyes. "Do you have any feelings other than sadness and hatred towards me?"

Katara looked up at him. "I…"

Zuko waited. "You looked a bit upset when Ty-Lee was acting affectionate around me today." He reminded.

Katara scowled.

"Boku-ga hoshii-nowa kimi-dake." He said. "Itsumo hounto-ga." He pushed her bangs away from her eyes.

Katara racked her brain to remember.

"You're the only one I want." He smiled pulling her face towards him. "Truly forever."

Katara melted into the kiss and her heart gave a flutter.

He pushed her down to the bed again, very determined this time. She didn't push him away yet, so things must be going smoothly. He moved again from her lips to her cheek and then to her chin. Pushing away small braids from her shoulders

So this was happening.

* * *

Thats is an open-ended ending of another chapter... now to find out where that smell is coming from... i havent had a dog in years soo... you can imagine my suffering...

Preview: its all up to you guys.. smut or no smut... you vote 


	13. Zutara at 72 percent

**Hey everyone... Please read this and bear with me... first off this is my second smut ever... i know being 20 i should be comfortable writing these... but seriously i am not... but i have to anyways... if i wanna be a writer i have to get it done eventually... and to make my situation more comical... this is my first M/F smut... the first smut went to a Yaoi fic of my own characters... which if your into that... and wanna read i have a link to it..**

** Loki: Stop right there...**

**Aww why?**

**Loki: Why are you parading that story?**

**If you havent guessed he is in that story as one the one actually seduced/seducing...**

**Hideto: She is right, you were a good lay**

** Loki: How the hell did you get in here?**

** I let him in since you guys are to give me encouragement to write this... Ok back to the story, if it is horrible i am seriously sorry, because yeah, i just blush when i write about stuff about this... i am gonna grab a bucket for all the blood loss...**

* * *

Chapter 13 

Zutara at 72 percent

* * *

"You know there is a rumor going around," he said quietly in her ear, "I am just wondering how far have you gotten?" 

Her stomach jumped slightly. She turned on her side away from him. "None of your business." She snapped.

Hearing this he pulled some of her hair away from her neck, bending down he kissed it slightly. "I just am wondering, I have heard a couple stories stating not very far." he kissed her neck again and then went up and trailed them up and behind her ear before planting one on her temple.

Turning she gave him a look. "I guess you would find out anyways, you could say every time I would get close to going too far I would kinda freak out." she confessed.

Zuko laughed and pulled her close, "Oh man, only my Katara would do that." He said quietly.

She shivered when he laughed. His warm breath in her ear sent a chill down her spine. "Are you sure your not too burned?" She asked.

Pulling her head to face him he pressed his lips to hers, pulling away he licked his lips. "Like hell I am too burned. He started to thread his fingers between her braids, which was very nice feeling his fingertips on her scalp. Then pulled her into a deeper kiss. His other hand was pulling her body just a bit closer to his.

Zuko chuckled slightly on her lips.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said then silenced her next word with a deep kiss. His right hand found her knee and brought her leg up around his waist. He was incredibly close.

Katara felt this when his hips collided with hers and she felt how much he was really getting into this. Her fingers found their way to his neck where he hissed slightly when her nails dug into the burned skin. "Sorry" she whispered when she was able to get a second of breath away from his mouth.

He just laughed again. Falling beside her he pulled her closer to where the bare skin of her stomach was touching his. Her thigh still over his waist.

This sort of access was making that burning feeling in Katara's lower abdomen grow hotter. Which at the moment was guarded safely by her swim suit bottoms. But that kind of protection was growing more and more uncomfortable.

A blast of freezing air from the vents near her bed caused them to crawl quickly under the covers. Which the two of them clung tightly still kissing. Zuko suckled slightly on her bottom lip, he was thinking about all the different times when they were younger how he was able to wake up in the morning and couldn't wait to kiss her. His hands trailed slightly down her ribs then her waist and fell over the ties that kept her bottoms from falling off. He ignored them for now but instead his hand passed over her bottom and pulled her closer.

A soft moan from Katara came unwillingly, she could fight this tooth and nail but she only got closer to him. Her bottom clenched slightly when he slid his fingers down farther to between her legs, this also caused her hips to collide with his.

From what he could guess, the material of her bathing suit could be wet for two reasons, one from the result of his ministrations, or from her still being wet from the swimming. Since the latter was very unbelievable, he knew he was going in the right direction. He slid his hand back upwards and then right back over her waist and ribs. Sliding it then down over her back.

Katara had one arm bent between them unsure where it would go, the other was over his shoulder and threading her fingers through his soft hair. The slight tug at the bottom tie of her suit top went slightly unnoticed, until it loosened considerably. Her breath caught in her throat and she clung tighter as if hiding from any gaze.

This had pulled them apart at the mouth. Zuko pulled the covers more over their shoulders to keep slightly warm. Using his arm that he was practically laying on he pulled her chin up and gave her a reassuring kiss as he undid the top strings around her neck, then pulled the top out from under the blankets and threw it across the room out of her reach.

Katara pulled away when she felt a slight chill against the newly bared skin.

For what it was worth in Zuko's mind she was actually a bit more endowed than he perceived. But then again this was the girl wasn't like the previous girls he had been with, all short, small breasted, and not to mention pale. Whereas Katara was long legged compared to Japanese girls, a bit more fully developed ('thank you Dove Ice cream' Zuko thought[1), and had skin the color of mocha, which he would have to go and get another one in the morning if things went the way he planned. Sliding a hand down the side of her face to her neck down over her collar bone. His finger traced its way down between the soft lighter skin between her breasts.

Shivering slightly under his gaze she was laid on her back while he studied her slightly.

After giving her a reassuring kiss he threaded his fingers through hers and straddled her again. He regained kissing her fully. His free hand caressing her curves lightly, barely touching her shivering skin. His hand moved down further again but this time it had better access. Touching the material between her legs his hand was caught by her thighs, but he didn't stop, rubbing lightly against the material just enough to get her muscles to seize.

The vibration of her moan tickled his lips. Letting go of her hand he moved his planted kisses to her chin then down her neck.

Katara turned her head and panted slightly as her body writhed slightly under his kisses and what his hand was doing down there.

His fingers moved away from tormenting her and finally pulled at the strings on the bathing suit bottoms when one side was undone he was surprised when one of her hands undid the others. He pulled the clothing from under the covers and threw them with the others.

Katara sat up slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Instigating a kiss Zuko accepted quickly and pulled her into his lap as he sat down on her bed. Her arms around his shoulders and his on her upper thighs pulling her even closer to him.

Laying her down again he reached to his board shorts which were getting very uncomfortable as he pulled the strings loose and pulled the Velcro open. Katara had reached up and turned the lights off finally and he smiled knowing that this would make it a bit nicer.

Laying next to her again he reached around her waist and pulled her close.

Katara remembered the last time they were almost like this, only thing separating them back then was undergarments. That wasn't the case now, the way he was pressed against her was very arousing, that her hips ground against his slightly almost wanting him inside her immediately.

But he didn't take access just yet. Pulling his hips away from her he let out a groan from his own displeasure. His hand that was on her hips returned to its earlier destination between her legs. Wrapping the other hand around her waist he pulled her just slightly closer and pulled the covers over them. His fingers slid between her legs and barely graced over the moistened skin there. Her hips twitched suddenly but he kept her legs apart with his knees. He pressed his fingers inside just an inch.

Even with their lips locked she couldn't help but have most attention drawn to his invading fingers that pushing into her once guarded sex. It didn't hurt, it felt amazing when he went deeper and began explore with the two digits he used. Her hips crashed into his stomach, he was lucky he had reached around her thigh to do this or he might have gotten his arm broken.

He couldn't hold the excitement in when his fingers were practically sucked into her, his thumb pressing lightly and the special spot on the outside and moving his fingers on the inside was getting harder to do with her thrusting hips. His other arm was still wrapped around her back and his hand threaded in her hair, and keeping her mouth to his.

She was able to pull away after a moment, where they were both panting heavily into each other shoulders. Something wet was hitting her stomach but she ignored it. Her head was ducked between her arm and his neck and he kissed feverishly and her neck.

Pulling his fingers out of her, he heard a moan of displeasure. Letting her go and pulling away he turned away and reached down for something on the ground.

Katara ignored him and smiled, he turned back over to her.

"Shall we continue?" He asked breathlessly.

A nod of her head and she was straddled once again. She gave a sigh of relief when she saw that he came prepared, dismissing it as a guy thing to always carry protection.

Pushing her legs apart he pulled her hips up ready to push inside of her. Keeping in mind of their conversation he pushed slowly in.

Katara grabbed the pillow next to her head and let out a held breath. The pressure of something larger than fingers caused a slight pain to shoot up her spine. When her cervix loosened she relaxed.

When he felt her relax around him he pulled out only a little bit before pushing in again.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck again and they kissed as he slowly pushed in and pulled out. She found that breathing was a bit more necessary now so she broke the kiss and breathed heavily past his shoulder.

"I love you."

Her mind went numb. Tears began to flood her eyes.

Feeling something warm and wet on his shoulder he stopped his thrusts and pulled away to look at her.

Katara turned her torso and her arms pulled close to her chest and she covered her face.

Zuko let his head fall and he heaved a sigh. Pulling out completely he laid down next to her and pushed a few braids from her shoulder. "Ok what's wrong?"

Katara still cried lightly into her hands. "I'm so sorry!" her voice was muffled behind her hands.

"Its not your fault." He said lightly. Truth be told he was going to be a bit frustrated since it ended short.

"Its just… I think… were… going a bit too fast." She finally pulled her hands down. "I don't feel right doing this."

"Are you sure it wasn't because I told you that I love you?" he asked.

He was right, the last time he had said that, he was just about to board the plane for Japan, and even over the phone he had never said it again. "I don't know." She cried some more.

Pulling her close he rubbed her naked back. "Lets just try another time." He said, though his own hormones where yelling at him to just finish up right now.

She nodded slowly. Her crying faded and she was asleep after a few minutes.

Zuko smiled down. "One of these days Katara." He whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Ok i know that was really crappy, but i got one review saying no smut... vs... umm all the rest of them... that and it would basically end there if they got any further... and i am soooo not gonna end this story there... because that would suck...

preview: in the morning, things are a bit awkward for Katara, and it gets a bit troubling especially when she thinks too much on the subject of love


	14. Hiatus

Ok before anyone freaks out... this isnt an actual chapter... its a note, i have been noticing that i am updating later and later, and for no good excuse either... but please bear with me, this story is going on hiatus for a few more days. With our new dog everything has been a bit frustrating, trying to potty train him... and my house smells horrible, making it hard to think up anything new... on the positive side, i have a few chapters of Cursed, next chapter of Prince of Disaster, and a couple drabbles almost done... man i over-work myself... horribly... not to mention i havent really drawn anything other than working on this new Zutara picture... featuring Season 3 looks... so keep looking out for it soon... i might have to redraw it because i am not happy with more than half of it... ok for what happened the other day with fanfiction. net is way too weird... but then again i cant see any thumbnails on dA... for some reason... but yeah i dont know if all of you were able to read the last chapter but try it again... its there... man the internet sucks lately...

Ok well thats it for now... expect to see a chapter or two of cursed soon along with Prince of Disaster...

Next Chapter of Not Eternal Sadness but Forgotten Happiness: Wed August 1 I PROMISE if not sooner!


	15. 14: Morning After

Hey everyone! Did everyone survive? I hope you did, because I am raring to go! I have given this a lot of thought after the last few days and decided to change the story to a MAIKO……

-

-

-

-

(Gets mauled) Ok! I was just JOKING… sense of HUMOR people! Moving on… No I will not change this story to a maiko… don't worry about that, not that I hate Maiko, but it totally ruin everything I have achieved. So without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 14

Morning After

* * *

Zuko had awoken through the night and almost jumped out of bed but remembered where he was very quickly; slowly he crawled over Katara's sleeping body and looked for his boxers, which weren't there. Then after seeing his swim trunks he remembered that he had in fact wore them instead. Pulling them on he glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping woman shivering naked in her bed. It was extremely cold in her room due to the blasting air conditioner. Looking around he noticed that a drawer was open and he looked over to see if he could find something to slip her into so when she woke up that morning she didn't freak out that she was completely naked.

Reaching the drawer he tooled around inside, it was fortunately a shirt drawer. If it were her panty drawer he might have to step away. A bright red piece of fabric stuck out as he was fishing through the random tees and long sleeved tops. Grabbing it he pulled it out carefully not to pull out the rest of them. Smiling at it he was sure she had thrown it away. The crazed writing of "Maximum the Hormone" was printed on the front with random art behind it. He remembered that when he gave it to her was the first time they almost had sex. He walked slowly back to the bed and slowly brought her to sitting. Katara unlike him was a heavy sleeper, having come one night during the summer right before they went to Japan and spending half an hour trying to get her to wake up to open her window for him. Slipping it over her head and pulling her arms through without waking her up was a hard task, but it was a completed task now. Laying her back down, he crawled back over her sleeping form and pulled her into his arm before he fell back asleep.

Katara fell incredibly warm, and comfortable, something was wrapped around her waist and pulling her tighter, memories of the night before flooded to her mind, she turned her head too see Zuko still next to her asleep, looking down she felt slightly confused since she was in fact wearing a shirt. Looking down the front she noticed she was completely naked underneath the shirt. So last night did happen. Sitting up she put a hand through her messy hair, which she had actually planned on taking out last night, but other things had gotten in the way. Pushing herself up to sitting she turned to slide out of bed but a soft hand grabbed her wrist.

"Good morning." Zuko stretched his body like a cat and looked up to Katara smiling softly.

She looked away and blushed a light pink, "I am really sorry about last night." She said under her breath.

Zuko sat up in bed and put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back to lean against him. "Can you tell me what the real problem is?" He asked.

Turning her head to him she looked down guiltily. "It's just when you told me that you…" she faded off.

"The last time I said that to you was when I left." He finished for her remembering that day.

She nodded slightly and pulled away from his shoulder she was pulled to and got up; she pulled down the edge of the shirt to hide her indecency.

She went to the bathroom and changed, and to give herself some time to think, she took off the shirt and pulled undergarments on, she pulled the shirt back on and then slipped some shorts on over her hips before walking out again and returning to her room. Zuko wasn't in the room, hearing a car door shut outside she poked her head out her window, he was grabbing something from the truck and then headed back toward her house.

Meeting him downstairs he had pulled on his tee-shirt from the day before. She came down the stairs right as he walked in and sat down on the couch looking a bit disenchanted. Zuko took a breath and moved the coffee table away and crouched in front of her.

"What can I do to prove to you that I won't hurt you again?" He asked grabbing her hands softly.

She lowered her head to think. "Zuko I am beginning to think things through a bit and I know you…" She paused and pulled him closer.

His hands were still holding onto hers but were now planted on either side of her, one let go and caressed her face and pushed a strand of bangs from her eyes.

She was about to open her mouth to say something but the front door opened and Suki poked her head in. "Katara I tried calling you and Zu…" the mother of two blinked a few times at the sight she walked in on. Zuko was between Katara's knees as kneeling on the floor.

Katara's eyes were wide as if she were caught doing something indecent. "Suki you have incredibly amazing timing." She said through gritted teeth.

Suki was still struck. Zuko however chuckled and stood up and sat down on the couch acting as if nothing happened.

"Zuko weren't you supposed to talk to your father last night?" Suki asked remembering why she was over.

Zuko's mood changed quickly and he said something in Japanese they couldn't understand. "Yeah but I kinda got side tracked," he looked over at Katara deviously.

Katara who was looking at Zuko turned her head and blushed.

Suki was a bit confused. "Well Azula called Iroh, and Iroh told her you were with us, so she called us last night just as we got home." She looked at the two of them curiously. "So what do you mean side tracked?" She smiled.

Katara blushed even more.

"We had sex." Zuko leaned back and said in the same nonchalant way similar to his sister's.

Suki's jaw dropped, but she got excited suddenly and ran over to Katara and bent down. "Toph and Aang forgot to mention until after you guys left, they were supposed to tell everyone after dinner." Suki said with incredible excitement.

Katara shook her head not understanding quickly enough. "What is it?"

"She is pregnant!" Suki squealed. "Toph and Aang are going to have a baby!"

Katara feeling the sudden burst of happiness squealed also and the two girls hugged.

Suki behind Katara's back noticed Zuko's smiling face as he watched. She gave him thumbs up and mouthed "good job". Which made Zuko chuckle under his breath.

Zuko excused himself to giving an excuse to search for his wallet upstairs giving the girls some time to talk.

When he was out of ear shot tears began to trickle from Katara's eyes.

"Honey what's wrong?" Suki whispered. "What happened?"

"I am horrible, very horrible." She repeated horrible over and over again. "I freaked out halfway through last night."

Suki heaved a sigh. "Again Katara?"

Katara stopped and looked away. "Well I got farther with him… but when he said he." She paused. "When he told me he loved me I just froze and I couldn't stop thinking about him leaving me again."

Zuko hadn't really gone back into the room but was sitting at the top of the stairs listening. He knew that he may not get much out of Katara what Suki could get out of her.

His head was bowed and his eyes were darkened by the lack of light. "I am staying here." He whispered softly.

Suki rubbed Katara's back. "Listen sis, if he was going to leave you, he wouldn't put you through the hurt of trying to get you to love him again." She said quietly, "I think he is a bit more considerate of you… especially you."

Zuko got up finally and came down the stairs a bit louder and pulled his wallet out of his pocket where it had been.

Katara hearing his footsteps cleaned up her face. "So how far along is she?" She asked changing the conversation.

"Oh just eight weeks, they just found out the other day, and when she went to get her check up they were given the news. You would think she got hit by a truck and has forgotten how the old Toph acts." Suki said smiling.

Katara laughed slightly.

Suki stood up just as Zuko sat back down on the couch, "well I have to get going, you guys have fun." She waved and was out the door.

The two were silent.

"Zuko." Katara was first to break the silence that screaming in her ears.

He looked over, a small trace of a smile on his face.

"I am not upset or hate you but do you think you could give me a few days alone, to think this through?" She asked silently.

Zuko's smiled didn't drop, he needed to make arrangements anyways. "That is fine, I have to see what my father and sister need anyways, and I have some business matters to take care of." He got up and bent down toward her and pressed his lips to her cheek softly. "But you have eight days." He got up and left her to her thoughts.

* * *

ahhh that's done, and now since i will be alone for three weeks (cries softly) coz my hubby is underway again i will be able to update more often, I hope you liked this chapter, especially the surprise with Toph and Aang... i meant to update more during the last few days but it didnt happen but i got this up on the first... well depends on your time zone.. but most of you are still on the first... i wanted to get this up in the morning but it didnt get finished int time... but thank you for reading and let me know what you think

oh yeah for the time line its been a full six days i believe... (recounts) yep six days... so 8 days remain... til the reunion...

preview:

Azula with a sleeping Kaori in her arms walked down the terminal passing the random signs saying "Visit Hollywood!" or advertising clubs and the nightlife in Los Angeles.


	16. Over Exertion

Hey everyone! Wow your never gonna guess what I did last night…. I got a tattoo…. To see it go to my Deviantart Page its really well done… and it hurt.. Not as bad as I thought it would but it still did since apparently your neck is one harsh place to get it… but yeah I loved all the reviews and lets get on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 15  
Bad things happen when you over exert yourself

* * *

Katara shot up as soon as the door closed and rushed up stairs and took a shower, she was going to be late for work if she didn't get a move on. 

Zuko pulled his cell out of his glove box and flipped it open, "Fourteen missed calls, seriously Azula." he said seeing the message pop up in Japanese. He traversed back over to his uncles and listened to the messages one by one.

"Zuko its your sister, call me." 

"Son, you need to get ahold of me."

"Zuzu if you do not call me back…" he skipped that one.

"Ok I was going to let you know but I guess I will just have to surprise you." He stopped and replayed that one since she must have been in a crowded area. He went to the next one.

"I was going give you the chance to tell me no but I guess its too late now." Now her messages were getting cryptic.

Azula with a sleeping Kaori in her arms walked down the terminal passing the random signs saying "Visit Hollywood!" or advertising clubs and the nightlife in Los Angeles.

She went through customs and showed her passport along with her daughter's.

"And… what… are… you… doing in… America… ma'am" he said as if she couldn't understand English well.

Shooting him a look of disgust. "Visiting my brother you pompus fool." she said easily and took her bags and stalked off.

When Zuko walked through the door of his uncle's house Uncle was tidying up. "What's up uncle?"

"Oh you need to get to the airport as soon as possible, and pick up your sister." Iroh said without looking up at Zuko.

Zuko blinked.

(the next part was censored due to Zuko's inability to keep his mouth clean)

"Now Zuko calm down, your sister is bringing you some paperwork they couldn't fax to you. And to help you with your lady situation…"

"I really don't see why Azula has to be here." He was rushing around the house getting ready.

"She told me that she had some business to take care of, and it gives her an excuse to come see her friends again." Iroh explained while throwing the keys to his nephew.

Zuko waved goodbye and ran out the door and headed to the airport.

Katara was late, she had let her mind wander while taking a shower which had slowed her down a bit. Pulling up into the drive way in her normal spot behind Michelle's car, getting out she rushed in and was met with a quiet daycare center.

Michelle came around the corner hearing the door open and close. "Katara what are you doing here?" Michelle asked. "I don't take kids on Sundays." she said.

Katara was loosing her balance quickly and she reached for a chair to sit in. "I am sorry I had no idea." She put her head down on the table. Her head swam slightly.

Michelle put her hand to Katara's forehead and pulled it back "Honey you are running a fever, what happened?"

Katara explained the best she could.

Michelle drove Katara home and grabbed a cab back to the daycare.

Katara was lying in bed staring at the ceiling, Suki was on her way back over for the second time that morning, this was just perfect, she had a fever, probably for exerting herself the night before and rushing this morning didn't help it at all. She needed to go to the hospital, maybe see a therapist… but all within eight days? Not possible.

Looking at the note she saw "You have the week off get yourself better - Mimi" scribbled, her vision blurred in and out, and she pushed off the covers. Five minutes later she hugged them tightly shivering when the air conditioning kicked on.

The front door opened and Suki came running up the stairs.

The last thing Katara remembered was Suki saying something about taking her to the hospital.

Zuko was very quiet when he saw his sister and Kaori, Azula looked livid as she sweetly called her brother "A good for nothing uncle" to her daughter. Sitting in the back of the car with her daughter they left the airport.

"Azula what are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

Azula rolled her eyes. "I am here on business, have you made your decision?" She asked.

"I have but its in the final phase, eight more days and I will know." He said curtly.

"I don't think father wants eight days, are you staying?" She asked a little less vaguely.

"I am, but I will go back to Japan if it falls through." he explained.

"So what kind of progress have you made?" Azula asked then.  
"Kaori close your ears." He said quickly looking at the little girl in his rearview mirror.

The little girl covered her ears and closed her eyes.

"I got her in the sack." He said, he saw his sister's intrigued look. "Well halfway there, she freaked out on me."

"Despite how much I should want to set my head on fire for hearing about my brother's sex life, I must commend you." Her smile faded however. "But if she freaked out that either means she got scared, or she really doesn't like you."

"I am hoping for scared, she did say that she began remembering me leaving freaked her out." He pulled into Iroh's yard and noticed that Suki's van was there and a moment later Suki and Sokka were carrying Katara out of the house.

Zuko ran over quickly and Azula stared after trying to figure out the situation.

"Zuko!" Suki said quickly waving him over. "Here take my side. She started to hyperventilate and just passed out a minute ago."

Sokka helped him hoist her up into the van. "We are taking her to the hospital."

Azula came running up, leaving Kaori with great uncle Iroh. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Azula?!" Suki asked blinking wildly. "What are you doing back in the states?"

"I will explain over drinks tonight," She stated quickly. She jumped into the van after Zuko and was checking over Katara.

"Azula just because your going to nursing school doesn't make you a pro." Zuko commented.

"Yeah but it does make me brighter than anyone here, no offence."

Suki and Sokka shook their heads shrugging.

"What about Kaori?" Zuko asked.

"She will be fine with uncle, she is a sociable little girl and Iroh will take care of her." Azula said pulling out a pen light from her purse and checking Katara's eyes not getting a response. "What happened?"

"She got the days mixed up and drove to work, but her manager drove her back apparently, I got there and she was burning up, her temperature was over a hundred and she started hyperventilating."

Azula felt around Katara's stomach. "She hasn't eaten yet today." She checked her pulse. "How is her stress levels?"

"Its Katara, deny it till it kills you, she has been pretty stressed since Zuko came back." Sokka glared at the other male.

"I told you to make her fall in love with you not, put her through a mental an physical breakdown!" Azula smacked him across the head.

Zuko shook his head and remained quiet through the car ride.

Once at the hospital nurses rushed around them bringing her to a bed and the rushed her past a pair of doors while everyone except Sokka waited outside in the waiting room.

Azula chose this time to explain why she was there. Which was basically what she told Zuko, to help him out and get some business done.

Zuko remained quiet, they sat there for what was hours before Sokka came out.

"She apparently hasn't ate more than three pounds of food in the last few days, her body revolted and threw her into shock." he explained what the doctor had told him. "He said that she was showing signs of extreme stress and anemia."

Zuko listened and with ever word her began to blame himself. Getting up excusing himself to get something to eat he walked to the cafeteria, he knew this hospital inside out from when he had burned his face. Stopping at a vending machine he put a dollar in and pressed B5 for a roll of chocolate donuts. When they fell he stared at himself for a moment, he really had changed slightly, his hair was neater and cleaner cut, the scar was fading slightly, with only the slightest bit of wrinkled flesh, it would never be smooth like it had been. Bending down he pulled the donut out and took a seat at a table, not wishing to return just yet.

Sokka had also excused himself and needed to get some food, they had left the kids over at Toph's place and rushed over, not able to get some food. He noticed Zuko was sitting alone in the dining area eating some chocolate donuts.

"You know those aren't that healthy." Sokka patted him on the back and sat across from the sulking adult.

"I will understand if you blame me." Zuko said not looking up from the table.

"Blame you?" Sokka asked. "Nah I blame Katara on this one, she knows better than to pull this."

"You sure?" Zuko finally looked up. "It did start when I got here like you said."

"I wont deny that, but she was living in a world of her own then, which mentally isn't any better than what's going on now, I just hope it shocks her into realizing what she is doing to her body."

"As do I."

* * *

ok sorry it took so long, i have been pretty busy and my messenger got hacked the other day... so i have been changing my passwords on everything... its really aggravating but nothing bad happened, they just got in and started changing things... it was crazy... and two of my friends got hacked also, one on myspace and the other on his messenger... its been hectic...

but i will try to get the next chapter finished asap...

Preview: Lets Reverse Roles now since Katara is in the hospital and Zuko is by her side the whole time. Why is Azula really there?


	17. Hospital

Hey everyone! just to answer the most common question ... no i am not dead... my internet was cut off and i have been extremely busy because tad-ah i am going back to school, i was able to log on at the library but that was only to check up on some things, and i found out that my messenger got hacked so its been pretty crazy here

sorry also if this chapter is short i am pretty busy with things so Zutara fanfiction isnt on my mind as much anymore

but without further ado

* * *

Chapter 16 

Hospital

* * *

Katara heard voices around her, she couldn't quite open her eyes, even that part of her was too weak. She could smell some flowers next to her. Opening her eyes she saw a small bouquet of pink flowers she guessed that could only be from Ty-Lee. Turning her head her vision blurred in and out. It was semi dark in the room, the only light coming from a light to her left. She moved her hand but she felt the pull of an I.V in her arm. When she focused finally her eyes looked for someone she might know. Landing finally on a young woman sitting in a chair near the foot of her bed, the woman got up and came closer.

"Katara?"

Katara couldn't understand why the girl sounded so familiar, her eyes were beginning to come in and out of focus. Feeling a cool hand on her forehead and an eyelid pulled up she got some focus back.

"Katara its me Azula, how are you feeling?" She said.

"A…azu..la?" Katara croaked out.

Azula nodded her head, "the others went to go get dinner, how are you doing?" Azula asked again.

Katara nodded slowly, "…wh..hy?" she started.

"Am I here?" She paused, sitting at the edge of the bed. "I have a couple things to discuss with my brother, and I wanted to see how everything was going on with everyone."

Katara nodded slowly again, the door opened and Azula turned her head to see who it was and she smiled brightly and stuck out her arms low. Katara looked with curiosity as a little girl, who may have not been over two years old ran into Azula's arms and was pulled up.

Azula turned and smiled "Kaori-chan, Katara-san." Azula pointed her hand to Katara.

Kaori turned her head away hiding as Iroh followed in after bringing a small bouquet of flowers in a basket with a teapot stuffed inside. Setting it down next to the sink he offered a warm smile to Katara.

"She wasn't trouble was she Iroh?" Azula asked.

"Oh no, nothing different than yourself at that age." He gave a knowing look to Azula who ignored it and turned to Katara.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

Katara shook her head slowly.

"Too bad I am forcing you to eat, doctors orders, don't make me have to make Zuko do it." She threatened.

Katara turned her head away and blushed slightly.

Azula rolled her eyes and gave Kaori to Iroh and she moved the bed into an upward position to where Katara was sitting up. Pulling the eating table from the side of the room she brought it up and put it over Katara's knees.

There was a knock at the door, Sokka and Suki looked in and smiled. Carrying in bags of food. "She awake yet, we have food."

As if Katara's stomach had ears her stomach growled in return and she gave a desperate look to Suki as she and Sokka brought food in.

"Yes she is awake, what did you guys bring." Azula asked helping Suki find room for the four bags.

Sokka spoke up. "The first KFC we went to was closed, so we had to go a few blocks to get to the other one, Beef and broccoli for you Azula and cashew chicken and rice for Kaori, Zuko had us pick him up some Wendy's." He sat down the carrier of drinks,

"Where is that brother of mine?" Azula asked when he was mentioned, and noticed he hadn't came in.

Zuko couldn't decide what he wanted to eat, he actually wasn't very hungry, his worry filled his stomach enough.

Suki turned to Sokka and put her hand on his shoulder. "The diamond fell out of my ring again, can you take it in if you have time tomorrow?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah."

Zuko remembered something. "Hey guys I forgot I have to pick something up!" He checked his wallet quickly and rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" Sokka asked.

"I was supposed to pick something up yesterday and I know I am gonna get yelled at if I don't." He put his wallet back in his pocket and pulls out his cell.

"What do you want for dinner , we can pick it up if you want?" Suki asked

"Umm," he looked out the window, and saw his normal choice of fast food. "Do you mind stopping by Wendy's and grabbing me a spicy chicken sandwich and a coke?" when he sees Suki nod he hands her some money from his pocket and goes outside and waits, not but a few minutes later he hops into a cab.

"He said he had something to pick up." Suki answered. "We didn't have time to ask but he seemed in a hurry for it."

Kaori had gotten out of Iroh's lap and was standing at the window, and she smiled suddenly. "Mama!" She poked at the window. "Ojisan!"

"Houndo?" Azula asked as she walked over and looked out and sure enough Zuko was walking into the hospital. "Hai, Ojisan desu."

The little girl looked back at her mother and was waved over with the promise of food. Azula picked apart the chicken and set it on a plate next to the rice as her daughter watched quietly. Suki made a plate for Katara.

Katara was fully awake finally and her vision had improved. She took a glass of ginger tea that Iroh had just made, which helped her stomach slightly.

Suki looked up at Azula. "Zuko is back?" She asked to Azula.

Azula nodded and if it were cue there was a knock at the door and Zuko stuck his head in the doorway.

He had a nervous look on his face as he walked in but tried to hide it with a half smile.

Azula looked at him questionably. "She is awake and eating your food is over there." She pointed to a small bag and a pop on the other side of the bed.

He walked over and he looked at Katara who was watching him from under low lids as she ate her chicken and mashed potatoes slowly.

"So did the doctor come by already?" Sokka asked breaking the silence.

"No he hasn't came by yet." Azula answered with an irritated tone. "In Japan doctors aren't lazy like they are here, they see their patients when they come in no matter and are willing to stay up all night for their work." She complained

Just as she finished the doctor walked in sending her a glare, but he received a much icier one in return. He ushered everyone except Sokka and Suki out of the room 


	18. Very Confusing Night

Hey guys, i am back, things are calmed down so expect better updates, i cant wait, my bday is tuesday and my husband gets back... the big 21! I hope this chapter is better than the last, I am gonna limit my pages to 4 a chapter for now, i need to get this done, it haunts me in my sleep!

* * *

Chapter 17  
Very confusing night

* * *

Katara stretched her limbs and smiled. She had been in for over two days and finally able to go home when she was strong and healthy enough. Zuko had left after a few words between them which was supervised by Sokka and Azula, which they couldn't say much since with their siblings in the room, Sokka because he refused to leave her sight, and Azula to make sure her brother didn't say the wrong thing.

She pulled on her shoes while Suki waited outside the door and nodded at some of the nurses who asked if Katara was going home. 

"Ok I am ready." Katara smiled and followed Suki out of the hospital.

"You want to stop somewhere for food?" Suki asked when they were halfway to the car.

"That sounds wonderful, I am starving." Katara said in a joking tone.

"I love the sound of that a lot girl, good to have you back, now to put some weight on you and make your brother happy." Suki chided. "And make a certain Japanese man happy also."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I does feel nice to go a couple days of not seeing him, I feel like I could face him a bit better." She got into the car after Suki unlocked it.

"Well let's hope so, Azula said he was being pretty depressed and distant." Suki started up the car. "She didn't seem too surprised."

Katara didn't continue the conversation, but looked out the window as they passed by, through the city. They stopped and got a salad each, Katara eating all of hers as if she had been really starving.

Katara fell to her couch after waving to Suki as she left; she had looked over at Zuko's uncle's house and then went inside. Laying there for a few minutes she tried to resist the urge to go and see him and how he was doing. Sitting up she turned on the television and flipping through it for a few minutes she got up and frustrated she stalked upstairs in disbelief that she was actually gonna get changed and go over there just to see Zuko.

Even worse was when she had tried on a few outfits, and couldn't figure out what to wear. She tried to put on jeans and a tee but she felt plain in it. She pulled on a skirt that seemed perfect but couldn't find a shirt to go with it, so taking that off she pulled on a pair of nicer jeans and then a nice top. Grumbling she yanked it off and pulled another skirt on and grabbed a polo shirt and put on her flip-flops and went back down stairs.

She was very frustrated as she went down the stairs and would definitely give him a piece of her mind… She stopped. 'Why?' she mentally kicked herself, it wasn't his fault that she couldn't find something to wear. Going into the bathroom she applied make up to her paled features, 2 days sitting in a hospital room without much light gave her a washed out look. Looking at her in the mirror she smiled then scowled. "Why am I putting on makeup to go and see him?!" she grabbed her face cleaner and washed her face. She pulled her hair up a pony-tail and rinsed her face off. After drying she left the bathroom but returned two seconds later and put on foundation and a bit of mascara just so she didn't look like she had gotten out of the hospital.

Going to the kitchen she pulled out a bottle of water, and opened it and drank it all. She was ready finally and she grabbed her keys and locked the door after her and walked over to Iroh's house.

Knocking on the door was hard, she was nervous. But she forced her fist to the door and knocked. Azula answered and hugged Katara. 

"Hey what are you doing, did you just get out?" She asked letting Katara in the house.

Kaori came up to Katara and hugged her leg.

Katara bent down and picked the little girl up and smiled. "Konnichiwa." She said.

"Konnichiwa." Kaori repeated back to her.

"Yeah I got out a couple hours ago, your brother around?" She asked.

Iroh came out from the hallway. "Oh Katara I see your doing better." He smiled. "Zuko is on a date right now with Miss Ty-lee.

Katara blinked and looked confused. "He is on a date with Ty-Lee?" She asked with a twinge of hurt in her voice.

"Yeah she called him up earlier and asked him to take her to this one restaurant in china town." Azula gave an evil smile. "Wanna ruin the date?"

Katara smiled and rolled her eyes. "No, better her than me really." She ignored the bemused look on Azula's face. "I was just wanting to say hi to everyone, I am gonna go run and get something for dinner tho."

Iroh spoke up. "Well we were just about to eat, would you like to join us?"

Azula shrugged when Katara looked at her. "Sure, do you need help with something?" She asked.

* * *

Zuko had been surprised about the sudden request of his presence with Ty-Lee. So now he sat across from her at a small Chinese buffet, chatting with her.

"So have you seen Katara these last couple days?" She asked.

"Nope, I am thinking about a way to make it up to her when she gets better." He said taking a bite of his mu shu chicken.

"You are causing her a lot of stress, I don't know why she acts like that around you, and I can see it in her eyes that she wants you." She took a drink of her soda. "I mean hell; she would ask me or Suki if you had come by those two days."

He chuckled slightly. "She did?" he paused. "Wow, I didn't get that impression she wanted me back when I last talked to her."

Ty-lee laughed. "That's because your sister's evil rays of doom were overpowering her to be non-chalant when you guys talked."

Zuko laughed, imagining rays shooting from her eyes. "If that is true then I don't know if wanna get my hopes up about it." He pushes the plate away. "So far most of this trip has been a waste, and now Azula is here trying to push me into signing for the house here. As if she thinks that me doing that would make Katara fall in love with me again."

"You know it may, if she knew you had a place here, she might be more open to the idea of you two getting back together, if not…" She looked at him coyly. "There is always me."

"Well Ty-Lee, I am pretty sure my sister would kill me, and I told her already I wasn't going to sign unless I had a reason to." He chuckled lightly. "And then she called me a worthless brother and punched me in the gut."

Ty-lee felt a stab of pain in her heart, but smiled despite it. "Sounds like Azula." She finished eating and he paid after some random talk.

"So, was there something else you wanted to do?" He asked her as they headed out the door.

She turned to him and pulled him by the shirt collar to her and pressed her lips to his, when she realized what she had just done she pulled away and turned her head embarrassed.

Completely shocked he lifted his hand to his mouth. "What was that about?" He asked with a stern tone.

She looked down and tried to smile. "Sorry I don't know what came over me. I won't tell Katara if you won't." She said quietly.

He looked at her. "Maybe I should apologize also." He said and he pulled her into a hug. "Ty-Lee you're a good friend to me, and my sister would kill me and you if we did end up together." He released her and smiled and opened the door for her.

"I know Zu," She rolled her eyes and got in, and pulled the door closed. "But if we are friends then you should stop looking so damn hot." She teased.

"Do you wanna go bowling?" He asked smiling.

"Sure." Let's go bowling.

* * *

Katara left Iroh's house while later completely stuffed, she blamed the medicine she was given to increase her appetite. He had grilled some chicken and made rice, it was all really good and she smiled when she fell back down to her couch. She grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table in front of her and flipped through her phone, almost willing to call and ruin Zuko's date with Ty-Lee. Every time she thought of them together bile would boil in her stomach. Maybe she deserved this; she did let Jet kiss her and didn't punch him in the face. Seeing Jet's name in her phone book she called him.

* * *

Ty-Lee wasn't having much fun, she sucked at bowling and Zuko who hadn't done it in years was still beating her by a hundred points. That and he acted buddy buddy around her. She wished she had worn jeans instead a skirt, because this sport wasn't well played in her attire and she swore that every time she bent down someone was either staring at her chest or up her skirt. Zuko wasn't one of them which made it worse.

"You look regretful for bringing this up." She heard above her, Zuko was looking down at her. She offered a smile and got up.

"Nah, I just hate the men who are staring at me." She picked up the bowling ball and threw it down the lane not really caring anymore.

Zuko had taken her seat, and was rolling his eyes at her. "You know I might have to say you brought that on yourself, wearing a skirt."

She smirked and walked up to him and straddled him in the seat and practically laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry I am doing this so I don't get any more catcalls." She whispered and ground her pelvis into his. "Oops. Now that was intentional." She got off of him and walked away to the concession stand.

Zuko really wanted to get out of there now, this girl was making it really hard for him to keep his mind on Katara, and how much he was in love with her. When Ty-Lee came back he made up an excuse to leave early and took her straight to her house.

"Thank god," Ty-Lee said on the door step of the apartment complex she lived at. "Any more seducing I might have actually gotten laid, but that should be enough to send him right back to Katara."

* * *

Jet and Katara were sitting at her dinner table talking. "So you're doing well now?" He asked.

Katara nodded and took a bite of some left over ice cream she had. "Yeah no more crazy scares."

"That's good." he nodded. "So what's going on between you and Zuko?" He asked suddenly.

"Not much, as we speak he is on a date with Ty-Lee." she said a bit disturbed by the thought.

"Probably screwing." Realizing what he said he gave a sheepish look.

"Screwing?" She asked quickly.

"Well I was talking to someone at the school yesterday and they said they saw them together and she was acting pretty promiscuous towards him and he didn't seem to mind much." He hoped she bought the last part due to its lack of credibility. "Apparently he had been hanging out with her a lot."

She shrugged trying not to care. "She can have him then, he causes me too much stress."

Jet got up and rubbed her shoulders which when she didn't bat him away he smiled. "Yeah by the knots in your back I can't tell." He bent down close to her.

"And seriously, if he wants to get his -" She was cut off when Jet leaned close to her and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling back she pushed him slightly and got up from the seat. "What the hell was that for?!" She half yelled.

He looked shocked then anger crossed his face. "I'm out." He left.

Katara frustrated put her ice cream away and grumbled to herself. The door bell rang and she knew she was gonna punch that jerk if it was him expecting to let him apologize.

Opening the door she saw Zuko looking at her confused. "I saw that you were hom-" She shut the door in his face. Counting to ten she opened it again to see Zuko looking even more confused. Grabbing him she pulled him in and before he could say anything she pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him.

* * *

Ooohhhh that was intense... and i just wanna thank those of you have been with me still through this dry spell... i have been feeling a bit Zutara deprived as of late... but September is just upon us and soon we will see what happens in the next season... about effing time if you ask me. but here you go, the latest chapter, now tell me you hate me for not updating as much...

Preview:

How will things become for Katara and Zuko, with only five days left till the reunion, can she figure out if she is still in love with him?


	19. Get your hormones started

Well everyone, how have you all been? Did any of you die on me? Oh good you're all still here. Totally sorry that its taken me…. 3 months -- ok I will get going. All i have to say is school is kicking my arse...

* * *

She deepened the kiss and threaded her hands through his hair and pulled him closer. Something in her mind woke up when she felt his hands roam up her sides. Realizing what she was doing she pulled away and turned, her back to him. "What the hell was I doing?"

Zuko blinked and he shook his head. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned her head to him. "Wait I thought you went out with Ty-Lee?" She asked remembering what she had heard from Azula. "So how did your date go?" She put her hands on her hips.

He smiled sheepishly, "The truth is that it sucked and that's really all that I am gonna say about it." He hoped that she would take it as that.

She cocked her eyebrow and her mouth curled into a smile. "Oh really?" She asked. She turned fully around to face him. "I heard from Jet that you enjoyed her company the other day."

"Do you believe everything Jet says?" He asked.

He had her there. "Ok fine, after what he just pulled I don't know why I just said that."

Zuko shot her a questioning look. "What he just pulled?"

Katara shook her head. "He is just acting like Jet." She muttered.

They were quiet for a moment. Both just staring around looking for something to say, or a conversation to start. Katara staring at something acting interested in it, and Zuko looking at the floor examining the tiling.

"So how are you doing?" They both asked simultaneously they both quickly looked away.

Katara started quickly. "I am doing better now, much hungrier."

Zuko nodded. "I am doing pretty good, just trying to evade my sister as much as possible."

Katara nodded like he had. "So… is that the only reason you came by?" She asked.

"Basically." He said quietly.

Again they stood in silence in her living room.

Nodding, Katara took a deep breath and let it out. "Well I really need to get some sleep if you don't mind." She gestured towards the door.

He checked his watch, "At eight? That's a bit early don't you think Katara?" He smiled evilly at her.

She averted her eyes and blushed slightly. The way he eyed her just then made her stomach jump. "Y..yes the doctor… told me that I need plenty of sleep." She tried to sound strong, but the gaze he gave her was making it hard to think under the pressure it was causing.

"I thought the doctor just told you to eat more?" He asked. "And haven't you gotten enough sleep in the last few days?" He took a step closer, he was enjoying this, making her sweat.

She didn't move, but turned her head away blushing. "But I am tired." She forced a yawn and tried not to laugh.

He stopped and shrugged. "I am a bit thirsty can I have something to drink?" He asked quickly changing his entire tone but still smiled.

She nodded quickly and led him into the kitchen and got him a pop from the fridge. Handing it to him she went to the table and sat down in her normal seat.

After taking the drink she gave he smiled and opened it and took a drink.

She narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah Jet kissed me." She said nonchalantly.

Zuko coughed into the drink and spilled some all over himself. Setting it on the counter he coughed a few times. "He… kissed you?!" He asked with wide eyes.

Katara had laughed at the display, "Yeah he did, just up and kissed me out of the blue." She smirked. "Right before you got here."

Blinking he looked down at his shirt it was pretty soaked and was making his skin itch slightly from the stickiness of the soda. Smiling he looked at Katara with that same evil smile that he had earlier. "Umm about my shirt, its kinda… wet."

Katara paled and realized the small factor she had forgotten about. Zuko with a wet shirt, also meant that he might be taking that shirt off.

"Katara, do you mind if I use your washer, since you made me cough up my drink?" He asked taking her from her thoughts.

She paled slightly. "Yeah… sure." She said quietly. "Let me get you-" but she wasn't able to finish her sentence because at "sure" he had started taking off his shirt.

He smiled when he stopped her words in her mouth. From his burn a few days before he had began to tan slightly, he made sure that when he took off his shirt that he did it just perfectly, smirking when her head cocked to the side.

She turned red, she had to get a hold of herself, she had seen him many times without a shirt, but the residue from the soda causing a slight reflection on his chest in the light, along with the slight tan that had evolved from the burn, was making it very hard to concentrate.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." He said laughing as he tossed his shirt on her head.

Jumping at the sudden warm and wet shirt that covered her head from the intense blood flow to her face she stood up and left the room to escape to the laundry room planning on staying there until the shirt was completely clean.

Zuko had been standing in the kitchen entryway and watched her evade into the laundry room. It brought back pleasant memories of the first time she had seen him topless. Smiling, he thought of an excuse to visit her in the laundry room.

Katara had shut the washer lid and sighed, she was safe here. Now to figure out what excuse she could give for why she hadn't left the laundry room for over an hour. Something warm hit her back as a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I was just wondering, do you wanna watch a movie while we wait for my shirt to get cleaned?" He asked softly in her ear.

She was going to melt, but her solid form kept up, but she knew the boiling of her blood would make her crazy before the night was over.

"I'll be in the front room… Katara." He said softly with a "come hither" voice.

The warm arms left her cold, she stood there for a moment weighing her options, she could go and be near him to watch a movie, or she could stay in the laundry room.

Zuko hadn't went to the front room but stayed outside the door of the laundry room to see if she would come out.

Katara took a breath and knew she would be very rude if she did stay. She turned and left the room only to be grabbed and pushed right back in.

"You took too long to decide." Zuko whispered as he pushed the laundry room door closed.

* * *

OoooOOoooOoOohhhhh how is this gonna turn out? I hope my writing ability hasnt crapped out, the first two months i did a ton of writing on other things, and in the last month i havent been writing very much so bare with me right now till i get my groove back. And seriously expect a much quicker update... and now i will leave you to flame me for not updating. 


	20. Laundry Room Fun part deux

Laundry Room Fun part Deux

Katara felt her back hit the cool vibrating washer. "Zuko, what are you doing?" She said as the door closed causing the unlighted room to go dark immediately. It had never had a light in it but she didn't usually do laundry at night.

He smiled, knowing she couldn't see it. It was nearly pitch black in the room, the only light ran across their feet from the kitchen. "What do you want me to do?" He asked quietly moving his head past hers running his cheek across hers.

She shivered and remained quiet. She felt a pair of hands run up her forearms and to her shoulders, his hands were always so warm and even now it was almost like he was burning her nerves away.

He sighed into her ear, letting the corner of his mouth just barely touch her cheek bone, "You know Katara, I could take your silence as a granted access." He would let her say "no." if she really didn't want this, knowing her past week had been a long one.

She couldn't bring herself to resist. Her hands that were planted on the washer pulled away and made connection with his stomach.

He jumped slightly, the cool machine had transferred some cool to her fingers. His hands on her shoulders moved to her neck and he moved her head to face his. Even in the cover of darkness he knew where her lips were. Slowly pressing his lips to hers he could taste vanilla and caramel from the ice cream she loved so much. 

She was pushed more and more into the washer, her hips against his made her knees weak. They shook even against his. She moved her mouth against his loving the feeling of his warm hands running along her scalp.

He pulled away knowing he was near smashing her. His hands went to her hips and to her backside lifting her up onto the washer. Moving closer he found he wasn't able to due to her constricting skirt, it was just a bit more constricting around her hips and thighs making it hard to get close to her again. His right hand went to her knee and slowly slid up her thigh pushing the denim skirt along with it.

She gave no thought to stop him, instead she helped him, putting her hand on his it almost seemed like she was about to stop him, but when she moved his hand up at a more assured pace, he was glad it wasn't going to stop there.

He had to keep himself ready just in case she wanted to stop, and he would. His left hand helped push up the skirt to where it was bunched around her waist, he was now able to get closer to her. He pressed his mouth to hers to explore again.

Katara reached between them and undid the skirt so just in case she had to get rid of it in a while. Wrapping her legs around his waist she deepened the kiss and ran her tongue over his.

He had to admire her, her body was reacting very nicely to the situation. He could feel himself get harder feeling her wrapped around him.

BUZZZ

The washer went off and they were brought to a halt in their activity.

Katara sighed and blushed deeply, "umm.. Let me put your… shirt… in the dryer." She said quietly.

He helped her off the washer, the moment her feet hit the ground her bunched up skirt fell off her hips and to the floor. He gritted his teeth and put his hands in his back pockets before anything happened.

Katara's blush seemed to get darker, but it was unseen in the dark room. Turning she pulled the shirt from the washer. She hadn't noticed but as she turned and when she bent over to put the shirt in the dryer she had brushed up against Zuko.

He had his eyes closed, trying to keep his hands to himself as he waited patiently for the dryer door to close.

She swung the dryer door closed and hit the start button.

Zuko couldn't take it much more, he reached out to grab her and found her waist and pulled her to him, back against his chest, breathing heavily into her hair and neck. "I think we can leave here now right?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Katara's breath hitched when he said this, his hands had moved along her stomach to her hips. She let her head drop slightly before picking it up to form a nod.

He didn't move just yet, but ran his hand down the front of her stomach to her abdomen, all the way to her lower regions, pressing his fingers between her legs he used his free hand to pull her head to kiss her deeply.

She let out a breathy moan before he swallowed it in a kiss. Her hips moved against his exploring hand.

He moved his hands away and then picked her up bridal style and left the laundry room hitting every light switch on the way.

They barely made it into the front room before he gave up going very far and dropping her lightly on the couch. It was dark in the room with the light off now.

Climbing on top of her he resumed kissing her deeply. His right hand keeping him up as his left hand explored her waist and hips all the way to her hips.

Katara had one leg over the edge of the couch, the other one bent and leaning against the couch, her hips and pelvis where thrust up against Zuko's almost to the point to where she actually had to put forth some effort to stay close to him.

Pulling away from her lips he pushed her down on the couch ignoring her complaints. He had other things to tend to, including the pressing matter that was making his boxers and jeans uncomfortable. But he had to make sure she was completely comfortable with this first. His free hand that had pushed her down onto the couch ran over her hips to her thighs and then back up again but moved behind to her bottom. Silently wishing in his head that he could read her thoughts at the moment.

Katara ran her hands up and down his chest, her eyes remained closed because it seemed pointless to keep them open anyways in the dark. She felt his lips on her neck and on her collar bone as his hand ran over her panties as if waiting for her to grant him access to take them off. Her hands fell to her stomach and began to move slowly to her panties. Sliding her fingers under the edge she began to slide them over her hips.

He knew something was up when his hand moved to her lower back and then back down and he didn't feel the soft material but bare skin, he didn't mind, going with the flow he moved her left hand and helped her slide them over her knees and she flicked them across the room where they caught on the china hutch in the corner of the room.

Her arms went back up to his chest and wrapped around his neck kissing him deeply, their lips practically crashed on contact, her stomach pressed against his. Falling back on the couch she pulled off the polo shirt leaving her in just the pink floral bra. Even with her eyes closed she knew he was watching her, she could feel it on her skin.  
He watched in the darkness as the shirt was removed, he couldn't really tell well what was entirely going on, it was really dark in the room, with the blinds drawn and the lights out. His right hand moved up the inside of her thigh, the back of his fingers hitting her left thigh. Turning his hand he pressed his fingers along her womanhood. Making sure to hit the nerve on the outside. Feeling her jump slightly he knew he got the right spot on her.

She let out a cross between a whimper and a giggle. Her fingers raked along his back as she felt his long digits press inside just a little bit. It was pretty agonizing of how much she wanted him.

He moved his fingers inside of her, then pulled them out accordingly. He repeated this a few times moving in and out. Sometimes moving around inside before pulling them out, or rubbing circles around in her wetness before pushing back in. It was making him almost crazy that he was still clothed, and that his jeans didn't hide the fact that he was wanting her.

Katara sat up suddenly and smiled, moving her body away from him

Zuko was about to start apologizing for not checking on her but he was pushed down onto the couch, and straddled. If it were light she would have laughed by the dumbstruck look on his face.

Katara loved being dominant at this moment. She sat down directly onto his erection slowly so not to hurt him. Her hands moved up to his shoulders and kept him laying down on the couch.

He had to grit his teeth from the pressure on top of him, she had moved her hips just slightly to make it even harder to concentrate. Him being on bottom didn't help that much either.

She moved her hips up suddenly, the material of his jeans was a very nice texture to rub against, not to mention the very hard object beneath the fabric. She was enjoying torturing him, she could only tell by the sounds from his throat, and his body's reactions. Moving her hands off his shoulders she reached down between her legs and unbuttoned his pants and ran her fingers along the skin on his stomach.

Zuko didn't wait for her, he lifted his hips and her up so he could push down his pants from his hips, this was getting almost life threatening if he didn't get rid of this pent up frustration soon, he didn't throw his pants like she had but put them on the floor so he could reach in later when she was ready so he could fish out protection. 

Katara glared and pinched him in the side. His body jumped at the sudden infliction. In which she smiled again and whispered. "You sure are impatient."

Zuko let out a small exasperated laugh and pushed his hand to between her legs and ran his finger along her womanhood. "Well aren't you?" he asked silently.

Her breath hitched in her lungs when she felt her nerve get pressed. She was breathing heavily as she sat up straight and reached behind her back and undid the last article of clothing. Letting it fall to the floor next to his jeans.

He smiled at the faint sight of her naked on top of him, the image that flooded his fantasies and his mind with all the other girls he had ever been with. His hands moved up along her sides to those breasts, massaging them slightly with a cheesy smile on his face.

"You're so enjoying yourself arent you?" She asked nonchalantly. Staring down at him with an unenthused look.

He chuckled. "I like them a lot, so sue me I am a guy." He continued on playing with her. Until his playing caused him anguish in his boxers. Pulling his hands away he put one on the floor next to his jeans and fished out his wallet and pulled out the condom.

Katara smiled, thanking God that Zuko was smarter than most guys, she lifted her body up to let him do what he needed.

He slipped his boxers down over his hips and prepared himself. "Are you ok with this." he asked indirectly to her as he concentrated on his task.

She looked down at him and smiled. "I am ok, I want to do this." She replied as she felt his warm hands pull her waist down slowly on his shaft. Her head fell forward and she put her hands on either side of him to keep from collapsing as she moved down slowly onto him

He was ready to spill right there, the feeling of her cervix tightening around his swell was enough to finish him off. But he held it in knowing he wanted to make this last for a bit.

Katara lifted her hips again and pushed down on him. She moved up and down until her legs were practically jelly.

Noticing her loose her endurance he lifted her up and turned her over to where she was the one back on the couch laying down. Moving between her legs he pressed inside of her again. He leaned down and kissed her deeply and ran his lips down to her neck knowing he needed air or he might pass out.

Her back arched backwards with his every thrust, she spread her legs more to give him more access, which made his thrust go deeper inside of her.

He was extremely into this now, and the more he delve into her the closer he was getting to just letting it all out. "I… love.. You Katara…" He mentally cursed what he just said out loud.

Katara didn't stop, the words hadn't stung her at all, in fact they filled her. They filled her more than they had ever. "Zuko… will you leave me." She had put her hands on his waist to stop him from continuing for the moment.

He looked at her slightly shocked at the question, did she still really believe he would? "Katara unless you put me on that plane yourself I wouldn't leave you alone." He pressed his lips to hers reassuringly.

She turned her head to break the kiss and then looked back up to him one hand slid over his face. "Zuko… I…"

* * *

well you all know me, or should, so what do you think she is gonna say... you should be ready to kill me now


	21. New

Ok.... Dreaded Authors note...but this is a good one!

If notifications work for you all... I am slowly, but quickly reworking the chapters... i am only up to chapter 2 right now. Doing only minimal changes but its been a while since i wrote on this so I have forgotten most of what happens so I am getting surprises every once in a while.

by the time i get up to the last chapter submitted changed to where I like it... I will work on the last chapters..

I hope you all enjoy

Its still in debation... but I am thinking of instead of posting the last chapters here... posting them on my dA... I may... but I may not...

If anyone is wondering about the other stories that i have unfinished.. those wont... probably wont... be ever finished.... this story will be due to my unending amount of time i have burned on it and the fact that its probably what i have to thank for some of the people i have met...

I may even post the last chapters in both places...


End file.
